Bloom of the Crystal Rose
by Cosmos
Summary: An orphan seeks a place to belong and a world at war seeks a saviour known only in legend...will the rose of power bloom for all to see?
1. Realm of the Soldiers

Hi, it's me again, Cosmos. This is my second fanfic and to those who   
read my first one, Serenity's Legend, this one is totally different!   
This story does not fit into any episodes of the Anime series or any parts  
in the Manga, unlike my first one. This one is a story in itself.  
  
The first chapter may seem confusing because I switch from one place to   
another. As you will find out, the first chapter takes place in two  
different worlds. But that is only in the first chapter. I also  
focus on one character at one time and switch to another character at  
another time, but I hope you won't be confused by this. This story will only  
have six parts, or petals as I call them here. I have also created  
a few new characters here. Again, Uranus and Neptune are only friends,  
not gay. It just makes my writing easier. And I use the Manga   
characteristic of Zoisite, not the Anime, so he is not gay, either.  
Sorry for such a long author's note, but this is the first chapter so there  
are a lot of things I wanted to clear up so that no one will be confused  
later on.  
  
This story is rated PG for language and stuff (Nothing serious, so don't  
worry. The worse thing possible would be the word "damn" (^_^))  
  
Oh yeah, PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just FEED MY EMAIL INBOX! I think it will die of starvation soon!  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC.   
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Well, enough of my babbling! I hope you'll like this fanfic! Enjoy!  
  
=======================================  
Bloom of the Crystal Rose by Cosmos  
  
  
The First Petal: Realm of the Soldiers  
  
  
  
Soft white flakes of snow dance with the wind around a tall gray   
brick building. The air was crisp and cold, nipping at the tender   
noses of young children who were laughing and playing in a large field   
close to the structure. A large ominous forest of mainly pine surrounds   
the entire area giving it a look of seclusion and desolation. The   
building was like that of a broken down old warehouse, aged by the   
relentless assaults of Mother Nature. Here and there, pieces of bricks   
were broken off from either the wind or rain or snow. The building has   
small windows that were never opened regardless of the season. It was a   
dreary place, where doors creaked and wooden floorboards groaned   
relentlessly like a wailing ghost in the night. A weathered and almost   
decayed piece of wood hangs above the entryway, flapping flimsily in the   
wind. Small worn out block letters painted in white was barely visible   
on the decaying piece of wood. It was a sign and the sign read:   
Celestial Orphanage.  
  
About two stories up, a small shadow was seen moving behind the frosted   
glass of one of the windows. Alone, in a small dirty room, a girl of   
about 17 years sat in solitude with only the silence as her companion.   
She has long golden hair tied up in a unique hairstyle consisting of two   
round buns on either sides of her head with two long ponytails trailing   
from the buns down her back in magnificent waves of gold. She has on   
but a simple outfit consisting of a worn out pair of dull brown pants and   
a small gray tee shirt that seems to barely fit her. On her feet were two  
pairs of worn out pink slippers where one of the straps was broken and tied   
on with a string she had found somewhere in the field.  
  
Her face was extremely beautiful with pale skin and rosy cheeks, and soft   
pink lips that never knew how to smile. Her gemlike azure eyes dart from   
place to place as she quietly watched the delicate snowflakes dance down   
from the sky like fairies in a story. She gave a sad sigh that caused the   
window to be further frosted. Taking a small delicate hand, she rubbed the   
glass with her palm, wiping away the ice to reveal a world clothed in pure   
white laid out before her soft gaze.  
  
Below, she saw young children, much younger than she was, play innocently   
in the snow. Some were lying in the soft flakes, flapping their thin arms   
up and down while their eyes shone brilliantly with joy. One of these   
children stood up and looked down at her magnificent work of art. She gave   
a light laughter and ran off toward another group of young children busily   
building a fortress of snow and ice. She looked down from her window and   
a slight smile danced in her eyes, though not on her lips. She saw that   
the young girl had created an angel from the snow covered ground. She   
continued to look at it as her eyes slowly became a lighter clear blue.   
Once again her mind drifted away from reality as she lost herself in her   
dreams. She imagined herself dressed in a beautiful white silk gown with   
light gold trimmings around her neck. Her hair, though still in the same   
style, was clean and shiny down her back with small ringlets of pearl   
adorned around her buns of hair. She was graceful; she was beautiful.   
She continued to imagine herself walking down a magnificent set of bluish   
marble staircase toward a large room where she heard laughter and tinkles   
of wineglasses as people were enjoying a celebration. She imagined this   
room to be large with tawny marble floor and large windows facing a gorgeous   
garden. The windows were draped with soft navy blue silk curtains   
flowing like small waterfalls down onto the marble floor. She has now  
reached the last few steps down the flight of stairs when she felt a   
hand grasped gently onto hers. She turned her surprise blue gaze at a   
young man standing slightly below her on the other side of the railing.   
He was dressed in the old fashioned way as knights used to. But he was   
not covered entirely in armor, instead only his lower leg and abdominal   
area was protected with black plates of steel. Two pieces of the same   
material also covered his shoulders from where a large flowing black   
velvet cape was attached. The rest of the outfit consisted of a dark   
blue material of some sort of smooth thick fabric. She strained her   
eyes to see his face but it was hidden in shadows despite the light from   
brilliant glass chandeliers hanging eloquently from the tall ceiling.   
She took a step closer to him, but as the shadow slowly recedes to reveal   
his face, she was suddenly awakened from her dream by a hand laid coldly on   
her shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice barked at her. "Why aren't you outside   
like the other good little kids?"  
  
Instinctively, she looked up to see an ugly worn out face of a woman in   
her late forties glaring down at her with beady dull brown eyes.   
"W-well it is a bit cold out there, Ma'am," she stammered. "I-I don't have   
any winter boots."  
  
The woman huffed, "So what? Those are just minor details.   
Listen here, Missy, not everyone can afford those extra accessories  
you know. Those little luxuries are for Princesses of which you are   
certainly not. So quit complaining. Just be glad you at least have your   
sandals to drudge around in. Now, off with ya', the Head Mistress wants   
all you brats out in the field for some exercise. She says that if we let   
you all be pampered too much then we will soon be ending up rearing lazy   
pigs and not obedient children. Now get out of here before I report ya'"  
  
"Y-yes Ma'am." She quickly stood up and rushed out the doorway, grabbing   
her thin worn out pink jacket on the way.  
  
The instant she stepped outside, the cold attacked her. She shivered   
mercilessly in the only coat she has, her thin summer jacket. Her teeth   
began to clatter and her lips lost its lush pink color to be replaced by a   
pale blue. Looking around she saw the young children running about   
laughing. I wonder how they can stand to play in such cold weather, she   
thought. They are not wearing anything better than I am. Then it dawned   
on her why they were running. The extra exercise was the only way they   
can keep themselves warm, by running their hearts out. Shrugging her cold   
shoulders she began to do a slow jog. After about an hour of running, her   
body began to feel slightly warmer. Oh, how long are we supposed to   
stay out here? She wondered. Unintentionally, her gaze looked toward   
the woods quite a distance away. Are my eyes playing tricks on me or   
did I see something glimmering behind those trees? Suddenly, a small   
flash of pure white light appeared again. She instantly stopped jogging.   
There it is again! Looking around and seeing that she was left   
unattended, she quickly decided to sneak off and investigate.   
She turned on her heels and ran toward the area where she had last seen   
the light.  
  
======================================================  
  
"Prince Endymion! Prince Endymion come quickly!" cried a young woman with   
reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her long   
flowing reddish-orange dress clung to her legs as she ran quickly toward a   
man now stepping out from behind an ivory colored door.  
  
"What is Rita?" A handsome young man with ebony colored hair and startling   
deep blue eyes appear from behind a door. He was dressed in a beautiful   
outfit of shiny black armor with navy blue pants and shirt. The armor   
only covered the lower part of his chest and abdominal area, along with   
the lower part of his legs and shoulders. By his side, hanging from his   
hip was a sheath for his sword with intricate designs curved on its surface   
in black and gold alloy. At the top of the sheath the handle of an   
enchanting golden sword was seen protruding from the scabbard that was   
covering it. The young man of 20 years knit his brow in frustration at   
the woman running toward him, calling his name hysterically.   
"Slow down, Rita. Take a deep breath. Now tell me what is wrong?"  
  
Taking his advice, Rita tried to calm down and explained,   
"The…crystal…from…the moon."  
  
His eyes widen in surprise. "What about the crystal? Has it been   
stolen, damaged? What happen? Tell me!" Then from behind her he saw a   
young man with blond hair like the early rays of dawn walking quickly   
toward them. "Andrew," he called to the young man, "what has happened   
to the Silver Crystal?" He looked at his closest friend with fear   
reflecting in his ocean blue eyes.  
  
Upon reaching them Andrew placed a comforting shoulder on his love trying   
to calm her down while speaking to Endymion at the same time.   
"Nothing bad happened to the Crystal, Darien," Andrew assured him using   
the nickname that all his friends used, "but somehow it has awakened."  
  
"What? You mean after all these years, the crystal has been activated?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"We don't know. Luna said that no one besides the royal family can activate   
the crystal, but since they are all imprisoned in limbo in the   
quartz…I guess…it just simply activated itself."  
  
"Is everyone there? All the Sailor Soldiers and my Generals?"   
Andrew nodded in reply. "Good, come on you two we better get there fast.   
We'll take the shortcut to Elysion."  
  
Walking at breakneck speed, the three quickly left the marble hallway and   
began to pass through a magnificent garden of white roses. They all   
suddenly stopped in front of an old brick wall where vines of various plants   
clung to the weathered structure. Placing his hand on the side of the wall,   
he closed his eyes and concentrated his power as he whispered, "Kingdom of   
Elysion, protector of Earth. I am Endymion, its guardian. Open your gates   
and let me pass." Immediately, his hand began to glow in a strange gold   
light and a gold door with roses curved on it appeared before them through   
the wall. The door opened to reveal another magnificent garden on the   
other side. But unlike the one they are in now, this garden has the most   
perfect roses with all sorts of colors from pink to purple to blue,   
colors never before seen in roses. Each petal of the multitudes of roses   
was kissed by dew, glittering like precious gems. Endymion quickly   
stepped through the portal followed by his two friends. A young man in a   
white outfit with shoulder length silver hair and a small gold horn on   
top of his forehead stood waiting for them behind the portal. Endymion   
looked at him and gave a nod, "Nice to see you again Elios. Please lead   
the way." The young man bowed and spread his hand indicating the direction   
they were to take. Oblivious to the incredible beauty of the garden, these   
four people headed determinedly toward an archway from where a bright   
silver light was shining through.  
  
As they stepped through, they all took in a sharp breath of surprise.   
Floating before them all is a magnificent silver crystal unlike any he   
has ever seen before. The intense hot light illuminating the marble walls   
of the room came from this single small crystal. Standing in silent   
amazement around this powerful object were the eight soldiers of the Moon   
Kingdom and their two royal advisors. This small group of ten was the   
only beings that have managed to escape the curse that was placed on their   
beloved kingdom. Everyone else, as he had heard from these soldiers,   
were all imprisoned in thick quartz. They believed that even their   
Princess had felled to escape and was now a prisoner in the kingdom like   
the rest of the royal family. For unknown reasons they were forced to   
escape by a command from their Queen just moments before the curse was laid.  
As a result they survived. And now they were seeking refuge in his   
kingdom until the time when they can return and free their world.   
Only moments after the Moon Kingdom was defeated, the Moon's ultimate   
source of power, the Silver Crystal, appeared inside the Court of Prayers   
in Elysion to the surprise of all. And so there it remained under the   
protection of the powers of Elysion for seven years, floating in a dormant   
state…until now. Something must have brought the crystal back to life,   
but what? Endymion shakes his head in wonder.  
  
He looked at each of the Guardians of the Moon carefully. His gaze   
softens to that of understanding and sympathy. Being a soldier himself,   
he understood fully what it was like to watch your kingdom fall and   
being helpless to stop the destruction. These eight young girls have   
gone through a lot. They all watch the moon each night in hopes that   
something would happen so that they could return to fight and free their   
homeland. The royal families of the Moon and that of Earth were very  
close friends, so when news of its defeat finally reached his parents,   
King Altair and Queen Terra immediately sent for the ten surviving members   
of the Moon Kingdom to be sheltered and protected on Earth.  
  
Endymion also noticed that his eight generals were standing close behind   
the Sailor Soldiers looking in bewilderment and awe at the incredible power   
that was being released from this precious gem. A slight smile danced on   
his lips as he recalled these sixteen people meeting each other for the  
first time. Some of them clicked together almost instantly and some took a   
bit longer to realize that they have fallen madly in love with each other.  
  
"So what's the status?" He finally asked. Mercury and Venus jumped in   
surprise having been so entranced by the power of the crystal that none of   
them knew of his arrival.  
  
"The crystal had suddenly awakened only fifteen minutes earlier, Darien,"   
Pluto responded.  
  
"Do you have any clue as to what is happening?"  
  
"I'm afraid we are all as confused and in the dark as you are, Prince,"   
Luna spoke.  
  
Darien looked down at the black cat with a pale crescent moon sigil on   
its forehead and asked, "Nothing at all?" The cat shook its head.  
  
Then Mars spoke up, "I think the crystal is trying to help us."   
Everyone instantly looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean, Mars," Neptune asked.  
  
"The dark force attacking us has slowly increased in strength over the   
past seven years. We all know that we cannot hold out for much longer.   
Perhaps the crystal sensed this and is now bringing us something or   
someone from another world to help us."  
  
"That *is* a possibility," Artemis nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great! After seven years of sleep and finally this *thing* wakes up   
and no one has any definite answers as to the whys, hows, and whats?"   
Darien rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Perhaps we will know the answer soon…look!" Saturn pointed a small finger   
at the crystal that was now glowing with increase power. A small point of  
light appeared on the floor below the base of the marble column where the   
crystal was resting on. Slowly this light began to increase in strength   
and a form gradually appeared through the light. Then this form began to   
solidify into a figure of a young girl with long gold silk hair lying with   
her eyes closed on the cold marble floor beneath the marble column.  
  
"What? A girl?"  
  
=============================  
  
She could feel her feet beginning to grow numb as she quickly ran toward   
the light that was now sparkling brilliantly before her, luring her toward   
it. She stopped just several feet from the small point of light.   
W-where is this light coming from? She wondered. I can't see anything   
behind it. It just seems to float in midair.  
  
She looked at it in awe and bewilderment. So beautiful, she thought.   
Unknowingly, she reached a cold hand out toward the light. When her   
fingers touched the light, a strange warm energy flowed into her body.   
For that one moment, she actually felt warm and…and happy.   
Suddenly, the small point of light flashed intensely and a large portal of   
blinding light opens before her. In surprise and fear, she pulled her hand   
back quickly. She tried to step away from the portal and run back to the   
orphanage but her body just couldn't move. Then a soft warm wind slowly   
flowed around her from the bright opening, enveloping her cold body in   
warmth. W-what is happening? Her mind screamed in fear.   
I-I can't move! I can't free myself! The wind slowly pulled her toward   
the opening until she stood just inches in front of it. Her mind screamed   
in fear but nothing came out of her mouth. With another burst of bright   
energy, she was pulled into the portal, which then instantly disappeared   
leaving nothing behind to indicate that it had been there.  
  
She could feel a strange warm energy surround her body protectively,   
pushing away the cold that had numbed her arms and legs.   
So warm, she thought. Where am I? Through her eyelids, she could   
see a strange silver glow all around her. She unknowingly snuggled deeper   
into the warmth of this strange light. And surprisingly a small smile   
teased her lips and she slowly let her tired body slip into a deep and   
wonderfully warm sleep, allowing the light to take her wherever it wanted.  
  
=========================================  
  
"What? A girl?" Jadeite cried in surprise. "Hey, Mars I thought you said   
that the crystal is bringing something or *someone* to help us fight the   
Dark Empress, but this…this girl?"  
  
"So what is wrong with this…this girl?" Mars' eyes flashed dangerously at   
him.  
  
He gave her a quirky grin and his body tensed to make a dash for his   
life as he replied, "You know Mars, girls are weak!" He noticed with   
satisfaction the bonfire of hatred suddenly burst into life in those   
beautiful fiery purple eyes of hers, eyes that has captured his heart.  
  
"Weak?" She shrieked. "I'll show you who's weak! You are definitely going   
to die, Buster!" She yelled as she chased him around the room, her clenched   
fist waving threateningly in the air. Laughing hysterically, he tried to   
keep his distance from her because he knew that if she caught him, he was a  
dead man. God, how I love it when she gets mad, he thought.   
Though sometimes I wonder why I take all these risks? He looks back   
at her, smiling wildly as he saw her waving her fists at him and yelling   
death threats at him at the top of her lungs. But her flushed face   
and sparkling fiery purple eyes caught most of his attention.   
That is why I take these risks, he sighed.  
  
Everyone else groaned in irritation. I wonder how in the world these   
two could have fallen in love with each other, Darien thought. Seeing   
them now one would think that they are fierce enemies. Then again…  
Darien looks at his General's face with his ridiculous grin and her fiery   
eyes which reflect a spark of love and passion as she chased him, he shakes   
his head. Then again, I'd probably think that they are simply insane.   
Driven over the edge by love.  
  
"Enough you two," Darien spoke in a stern commanding voice. Mars stopped   
in the midst of frying Jadeite into a crisp and he stopped in the midst   
of his attempt to reach a water fountain nearby. They both looked at him.   
"We have more important things at hand?" He said, his open palm indicating   
the young girl still lying unconscious on the cold marble floor.  
  
"Right, who is she?" Venus asked, "Is she the one whom the crystal has   
chosen to help us?"  
  
"I don't really know," Mars said hesitantly, "I just made a simple guess   
about the reasons as to what the Silver Crystal was doing, but it was   
only a guess. I have no clue if I am right or not."  
  
"So what should we do with her?" Malachite asked, standing with his arm   
around Venus' waist. Darien looked at the young girl for a moment unsure   
of what they should do. Should we just send her back to wherever she   
came from, he questioned, or should we let things take its course and see   
what the crystal had in mind by bringing us this girl? His deep blue   
eyes observed her carefully taking in her long golden hair tied up in a   
style he had never before seen. He noticed that she had the most beautiful   
face with long soft eyelashes that brushed her soft skin gently, and lush   
pink lips. She's so beautiful, he thought. Even her worn clothing could   
not hide her beauty. Then suddenly catching himself, his mind cried,   
Whoa, Darien. You don't even know who she is. So, another voice argued  
back, that doesn't mean that I can't think she is beautiful, gorgeous in   
fact. "What the world am I doing arguing with myself," Darien whispered  
to himself. Shaking his head in confusion, he suddenly looked up to the   
others and said, "First things first, we should get her off this cold floor   
and into a warm bed. If you all haven't noticed, she is still unconscious.   
We must help her recover from her journey and decide what to do from that   
point on."  
  
The others nodded in agreement; besides there was nothing else they can do   
now.  
  
"Once the girl wakes up then we'll have to talk to her. Ask her for her   
name and why she is here, maybe she might know." Pluto said.  
  
"Then it is settle," Darien confirmed. He stepped forward and gathered the   
young girl into his arms. She is so light, he mused, and so soft.   
He looked tenderly down at her and asked in a low whisper inaudible to the   
rest, "Who are you?"  
  
===============================  
[Next chapter coming soon!] 


	2. A Dream or a Nightmare?

Alright, I forgot to put this on the first chapter. Anyway this story  
was written some time ago but I just didn't post it on Fanfiction.net   
until now (2001).  
  
This story does not fit into any episodes of the Anime series or any parts  
in the Manga, unlike my first one. This one is a story in itself.  
  
Again, Uranus and Neptune are only friends,  
not gay. It just makes my writing easier. And I use the Manga   
characteristic of Zoisite, not the Anime, so he is not gay, either.  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC.   
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Well, enough of my babbling! I hope you'll like this fanfic! Enjoy!  
  
=======================================  
If I had but two little wings  
And were a little feathery bird,  
To you I'd fly, my dear!  
But thoughts like these are idle things,  
And I stay here.  
  
But in my sleep to you I fly:  
I'm always with you in my sleep!  
The world is all one's own.  
But then one wakes, and where am I?  
All, all alone.  
  
Sleep stays not, though a monarch bids:  
So I love to wake ere break of day:  
For though my sleep be gone,  
Yet while 'tis dark, one shuts one's lids,  
And still dream on.  
  
Something Childish, but Very Natural by Samuel Taylor Coleridge  
================ =====================  
  
Bloom of the Crystal Rose by Cosmos  
  
  
The Second Petal: A Dream or a Nightmare?  
  
  
  
"Serenity you must get out of here!" A beautiful woman with silver gray   
hair yelled at a young girl of about 10 years standing beside her gripping   
her hand with fear.  
  
She looked up at the woman, whose hairstyle was exactly like hers, and   
cried, " No Mother! I can't leave you. I *won't* leave you!"  
  
"This is no time to argue with me, Princess Serenity!" She said angrily   
at her daughter. "You know that you must escape!"  
  
"But what about you? Please mother I don't want to lose you!"  
  
Her mother looked down at her as her gaze softens. Her beautiful blue   
eyes slowly filled with painful tears as she said, "I have told you long   
ago that there may be times that I will not be by your side, but I will   
always be with you."  
  
"How?" The young girl cried through her rain of tears.  
  
The woman pointed a delicate finger to her chest, "I will be in here…in   
your heart."  
  
Suddenly a blast sounded from outside and they both turned around to see   
a tall man with a long white cape flowing violently behind him as he ran   
toward them yelling, "Quick Serenity, if you must send her away it must   
be now!"  
  
"Father!" The young girl cried. "Father please don't make me go! I don't   
want to leave you!"  
  
The man with handsome features and light golden hair looked at her. His   
emerald eyes spoke of unbelievable sorrow. Much like her mother, he also   
knew of what destiny has set for his young daughter. The crystal had   
showed them that when she was born along with her second sigil glowing on   
her forehead behind her crescent moon. He wished that he can prevent   
what she will go through, but the future, all their future rested on her   
small shoulders. What must be, must be. He just hoped that things would   
eventually turn out well. He ran to her and held her small shaking body   
in his powerful arms. Sadly he whispered the last words into her ears,   
"Oh my sweet daughter! I wish I could take away all this grief you are   
now suffering, but please my child, do not loose hope. You will not leave   
us for we are forever with you, watching over you. I promise you that we   
will see each other again. This won't be the last time. When the crystal   
rose blooms then we will be together again." Then a warm light slowly   
gathered around her body. He could feel her small form gradually slipping   
out of his grasp as the power of the crystal envelops her and sends her   
away in a beam of pure light. He closed his eyes as his grip tightened   
around her fading form in his last attempt to hold on to her. Before she   
vanished entirely she heard him whisper, "Remember Serenity, when the   
crystal rose blooms…"  
  
"FATHER! MOTHER!" She screamed…  
  
"Aaah!" a young girl woke up in a torrent of sweat in a large dark room.   
The pale moonlight drifted into a large window draping over the room like   
a thin silk curtain. "W-what?" she gasped with heavy breathing. As the   
images from her dream slowly faded away and her mind began to awaken from   
the drowsiness of sleep, she remembered the events of yesterday…at least   
she thought it happened yesterday, but now she was not quite sure.   
"W-where am I?" she asked. She recalled jogging around in the field by   
the orphanage when she saw a light from behind the trees. She then   
remembered of being captured by that light, but she couldn't remember   
anything after that. She looked around the large room in bewilderment.   
With only the pale moonlight to aid her eyes she was able to pick out a   
few details within the room. She noticed that the room has a bluish   
marble floor with a small table set close to the window. A handcrafted   
vase with intricate designs was placed on the mahogany table containing a   
large bouquet of pure white roses, the most beautiful she had ever seen.   
The bed she was in was very large with pale blue-gray satin covers and a   
thick blanket designed with beautiful animals.   
  
A small rustling sound came from a large door to her right.   
She quietly tiptoed her way from the bed toward the door. She placed her   
ears against the cool wooden frame and listened carefully.   
Yes, she was right! There are people talking outside   
her door. Who are they? She wondered. Did they kidnap me here? Am I a   
prisoner? But why did they capture me? What would they want with a poor   
orphan? With great care, she eased the door open creating a small opening   
large enough for her to see her captives. She saw only four of the group   
of people standing outside. Her eyes flickered quickly over their faces.   
There was a young girl, about her age, with raven hair in a strange outfit   
consisting of a red skirt and white vest, at least she thought it was a   
vest. The other two figures were dress much like her except one was   
slightly older in dark blue with short wheat colored hair and the other   
girl, also her age, standing next to the blonde was in a light blue outfit   
with slightly longer blue hair. The third person, standing slightly   
separate from the girls was a tall young man with ebony hair wearing a   
black and dark blue armor. He had the most beautiful deep blue eyes she   
has ever seen. The colors of his eyes faded to a lighter shade or   
darkened deeper according to his emotions. Letting her eyes roam his   
figure the beautiful golden hilt of his sword caught her eyes.  
Whoa, she thought, who *are* these guys? A sword? Who would carry a   
sword nowadays? And what's with those strange outfits? They're beautiful,   
but totally weird. Carefully closing her door again, she turned around   
and leaned against the frame while she thought, Jeez, I have to get out   
of here. I sure don't want to stick around when those weirdoes come in   
to find me. They might…they might kill me or something. She grimaced   
at the thought of that sword slicing across her throat. She quickly ran   
to the only other exit in the room, the window. Looking out she thanked   
the stars that they did not place her in some extremely high place like   
the Tower of London or something. Yet, her brows knit together in   
frustration, it is still too high to jump. Glancing back to the bed,   
an idea came to her mind.  
  
Within moments she had tied all the sheets, corner to corner, to form a   
good size rope made of bed sheets and blanket. Tying the end of her   
"rope" to the bed leg, she threw the rest over the window.   
I feel like Rapunzel throwing down my long hair, she mused.   
"I hope this works", she whispered beneath her breath, as she looked at   
the lost of rope material from the bed to the window. She could have   
moved the bed closer but that might create a lot of noise. She couldn't   
risk it. With hope hammering in her mind she looked out the window and   
let out a sigh of relief. The rope just barely reached the ground.   
Quietly, she slipped over the window ledge and slid down the rope.   
The movement of her climbing swayed the rope back and forth which caused   
it to accidentally knock over the vase. With a loud crash, the beautiful   
vase smashed into pieces on the hard marble floor below.  
  
Oh no! Hurry! Gotta Hurry! Come on girl, slide down faster!   
Once on the ground, she quietly ran toward a garden. Strong rich   
fragrance of innumerous numbers of roses filled her nostrils. She sighed   
sadly. She would love to stay and explore this wonderful garden but   
instead she must find a way out of this prison. She reached large white   
marble walls rising to incredible heights above her. Her eyes widen as   
she began to loose hope. How in the world am I to climb over that?  
======================================  
"Why doesn't she wake already?" Mars cried in irritation. "We don't   
have all night to wait for her, you know."  
  
"Are you sure she is alright Mercury," Darien asked a short girl beside   
him. "I mean, it has been over five hours and still she hadn't even   
moved. Besides, Mars is right, we must get some answers quick so that   
we can decide on what is to be done with her."  
  
Mercury nodded, "I am quite sure she is perfectly fine and healthy.   
Perhaps a bit thin, but no injuries or bruises, no physical harm.   
Perhaps the power of the crystal was a bit too much for her and the journey  
through parallel universes weakened her. But I am sure she will wake up   
soon enough."  
  
He nodded at her silently as he glanced at the door. Suddenly a loud   
crash sounded from within the room. "I guess she's awake," he said.  
  
"I told you we should have left the lights on," Jadeite cried, "she's   
probably groping around the darkness thinking that she's blind or   
something now."  
  
"Jadeite!" Mars growled slamming her hand into the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! What? What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing would have been better," Uranus said.  
  
Everyone immediately looked at the door. Darien stepped forward and   
opened it gently so as not to frighten her by their sudden appearance.   
Once in the dark room, his sapphire eyes quickly dart toward the bed   
expecting a small figure crouching among the sheets, but to his surprise   
no one was there. In fact, there weren't even any sheets on the bed.   
"What the--?" He heard Uranus commented in surprise.  
  
"Hey, where did she go?" Jadeite cried. Darien looked frantically around   
the room and something white at the far bed leg caught his eyes.   
He immediately rushed over to it and upon quick examination found that   
it was the bed sheet and another and another, they were all tied together   
to form a long rope. He noticed that the rope was flung over the open   
window. A smile played on the corner of his lips.   
Smart girl, he admitted admiringly.  
  
"Look there she goes!" Pluto exclaimed as she pointed to a small shadow   
quickly running into the rose garden to be lost in the darkness.  
  
"Quick, we must find her before she gets herself into trouble!" Venus   
cried with apparent concern for the girl.  
  
"Or before she creates any trouble for us!" Mars growled in annoyance.  
  
They all quickly left the room and headed out of the palace toward   
where her shadowy figure disappeared into the night. They searched   
feverishly for her, but it appeared that she had left the garden.   
"By the moon," Jupiter cried with irritation, "she could be anywhere!"  
  
"Do you think she might have found a way to climb over the wall?"   
Mercury asked fearfully.  
  
"For her sake, let us hope not," Neptune replied.  
  
"Maybe we should check just in case," Venus said.  
  
"All right," they agreed. Darien raised his hand before him as a faint   
blue glow appeared in his palm and the massive marble gates began to open.   
They stepped out cautiously looking quickly around them to make sure that   
no one was waiting to ambush them in the dark forest not far from them.  
  
In the mean time, the young girl was hiding behind a rose bush close to   
the gates. Taking the opportunity of the strangers having their backs   
turned, she quickly sneaked out and slipped into the shadows of the forest   
edge.  
  
Giving a sigh of relief, Venus turned and said, "Good she's not out here,   
maybe she went back inside the palace. Come on we better check."  
  
"Let's split up and search the entire area it will be faster that way,"   
Darien suggested. "If anyone finds her, communicate it to us."  
  
"Right, let's go."  
  
Everyone quickly turned back and ran inside. Just as he was about to   
follow the others, Darien suddenly heard a slight rustle in the brushes   
by the forest's edge. He frowned with concern. Something…you could say   
a sixth sense…told him that she *did* slip outside into the forest. He   
stood there, hesitant for a moment as he contemplated whether or not to   
follow his gut feeling or to ignore it and assume that she was still   
inside the palace. Strangely, he felt really worried and protective of   
this girl. He knew that if something happened to her he would regret it   
for the rest of his life. Against common sense, he followed his   
instincts. He closed the gate deciding not to contact the others until   
he was sure that his assumption was correct. He didn't want to endanger   
the others by leading them on a wild goose chase outside of palace grounds   
only to end up finding that she was in the palace all a long. Clasping   
the hilt of his sword with one hand, he slipped quietly into the   
protective cover of darkness.  
  
From within the large bush, she looked at the strangers as they headed   
back into the palace. The gate was then closed tight. Unfortunately,   
she didn't notice the dark figure of a young man slipping quietly into   
the shadows near her. She gave a small sigh of relief and turned around   
to face a formidable dark forest before her. The place was so dark that   
she was barely able to see her hands held before her face. A new fear   
began to grip her. Now what should I do? I don't even know where I am,   
not to mention in what direction I should take to get back to   
the orphanage. Strangely, she felt more safe in that strange palace   
then out here. Even among those strangers, she felt more protected.   
It's because you can actually see them, she told herself. At least   
in the palace you're between walls, but here it is just you and the open   
spaces of the forest. She slowly stepped out of the bush and began to   
walk along the forest ground with not a clue as to where she should go in   
particular. Suddenly, after several minutes of absentminded wandering,   
she heard strange voices from behind a wall of thorny hedges. Through   
the openings created by the large leaves, the faint light of a large fire   
could be seen. Normally, she would have rejoiced at coming upon other   
people in a forest, but somehow things felt really strange. The strange   
voices created a cold fear running up her back and goosebumps along her   
bare arms. She shivered with this strange new fear. Then she heard   
several footsteps approach her way. She quickly looked wildly around for   
a place to hide, but she found nothing. The hedges were too thorny and   
the lowest tree limbs were beyond her reach. Her eyes dropped to look   
fearfully in the direction of the footsteps. Her body froze in fear.   
Oh no, her mind cried. They're going to find me! I'm going to get   
caught again!  
  
Just as she was about to cry out in fear, a shadow darted out of a nearby   
hedge and clamped a firm hand over her mouth imprisoning her scream in her   
throat. She saw a strange dark cloak flew out from behind her enveloping   
her body in darkness; then she felt another strong hand wrapped itself   
around her waist quickly dragging her backwards into the bush. The thick   
cloak protected her body from the painfully sharp thorns of the hedge.   
She struggled violently in this person's tight grip trying to break free   
from her captive but to no avail. "Ssshhh," a voice whispered into her   
ear, "stop struggling or you'll give both of us away. I am not here to   
harm you so stop fighting. If we get caught we'll never see the light   
of day again." Slowly she stopped her rebellion, besides this stranger   
was too strong. And the thought of what he just said made her even more   
fearful of the strange voices she heard than of this person holding her   
now.  
  
Through the darkness, she felt the hands pull her small body closer to   
another's until she could hear the faint beating of this person's heart.   
A strange feeling of warmth began to flow into her cold body and the rich   
fragrance of roses assaulted her nostrils. She could feel the person's   
soft warm breath caress her earlobe like a warm summer's breeze. For   
unknown reasons, the appearance of this unseen stranger eased her fear.   
His deep gentle voice loosened her stiff body and his warmth calmed her   
down. Oddly enough, she felt protected inside that strong embrace.   
Although she has no idea who this may be, she felt that she could trust   
him. Idiot! She yelled at herself, you don't even know this person   
and here you are letting him hold you like a prisoner and you are not   
even fighting! But, another voice protested, he just saved you from those   
other strangers. If you fight now, you might give yourself away to   
danger. Yeah, she argued back, well I'm not actually in a safe situation   
here either.  
  
The loud sounds of footsteps broke her thought. She peered out of the   
hedge to see that the footsteps had stopped directly in front of them.   
Straining her eyes to see through the night she saw, to her horror,   
that these strangers were not human. Though they had a pair of arms and   
legs, their skins were dark green and sickly yellow. One of them turned   
around and looked directly at them. She felt the stranger beside her   
suddenly stiffened in fear and his grip around her waist also tightened.   
Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw these two dark beings had eyes   
that were glowing like flashlights in the night. One of them opened its   
mouth to say something thus revealing two rows of white dagger like teeth.   
Her ears absorbed the strange sounds coming from these creatures'   
mouths. They were obviously talking to each other, but in a language   
she had never before heard. To her, it sounded more like gibberish than   
a language. Unexpectedly, another voice called to them from behind   
the other hedges. They growled something to each other in anger then   
quickly turned and went back.  
  
They both listened intently as the last sound of footsteps disappeared   
into the night. His hand around her waist eased up a bit and he turned   
her around to face him. She gasped in surprise when she recognized his   
face as that of the young man outside her door. He looked at her with   
the bluest pair of eyes, eyes that appeared like sapphire gems glittering   
in the darkness. Even through the darkness, she could see that he was   
extremely handsome with a strong jaw line, and soft kissable lips. He   
bent his head until his lips were barely above her ears when he whispered   
in an assuring voice, "I'm going to release you now, all right? But please   
don't scream or run. You have nothing to fear from me I pose you no harm."  
He looked into her eyes to see her reactions. He found himself gazing   
into the loveliest pairs of sky-blue eyes he had ever seen. A strange   
light seemed to dance in them like the rays of dawn. But he also noticed   
that tears of fear were beginning to arisen in her eyes proving to be the   
only fault in them. For unknown reasons, his heart ached at the site of   
tears appearing in those lovely eyes. He wished that he could kiss those   
tears away and see that lovely light he knew was hiding behind the tears.   
He took his hand away from her mouth and gently wiped the tears that had   
managed to escape her eyes with his fingers. "Please," he said, almost   
pleading, "don't cry. I won't let anyone harm you, I promise."  
  
She looked at him as her gaze softened. She didn't know, but perhaps it   
was because of his voice, his gaze, or the sincerity in his eyes that made   
her come to trust him. She nodded silently, "Where can we go?"  
  
"The only safe place is back to the palace behind the walls," he said his   
tender gaze still has not left her face. "But we must be extremely   
careful, the shadow warriors are very skilled in the arts of war," and   
he added with a tone of hatred, "and cruelty."  
  
"What if we get caught? What would happen to us?"  
  
He looked away from her as his eyes darted around him warily. Removing   
his arm around her waist in slight reluctance and gripped tightly onto   
her hand, led her out of the bush while whispering back, "Let us hope   
we'll never find the answers to your questions."  
  
They slipped out of the hedge and sneaked in the direction opposite   
to the campfires. Using the night as cover they hid from bush to bush,   
inching their way toward the palace at an extremely nerve wracking slow   
pace. They must be careful with every footstep. A single sharp sound,   
just the snap of a small dry twig would alert their enemies to their   
location. There were only two of them, so they must be very cautious.   
Darien had already alerted the Sailor Soldiers and his generals using   
telepathy. They are coming to his aid, but even they cannot venture far   
from the protection of the palace where the Elysion powers were   
guarding it. Thus, he has to get this girl and himself to within a safe   
and reachable distance for the others. He looked ahead of him as his   
eyes made out the clearing ahead, indicating that they have reached the   
forest edge. He looked back at the girl whom had been so very quiet   
slightly behind him. He caught her eyes and noticed the fear still in   
them. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and returned his attention   
to focus ahead of him.  
  
She followed him silently as he led her through the darkness with great   
skill, avoiding any places he felt they might be easily trapped. She   
noticed he placed his footing with great care, using the toe of his shoe   
he shuffled small invisible twigs from his path. Following behind this   
handsome stranger, she found herself wondering who he was.   
He must be a very skilled soldier, she thought. Probably a high   
ranking officer of some army.  
  
Suddenly they heard a twig snap to their left. Instinctively, he   
wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her down close to   
the ground. From the same direction as the noise a large growl was   
heard and he turned to find several red glowing eyes staring back at   
them from the darkness. His eyes darkened to a deep blue as he felt   
hatred rise up in him. His body tensed and poised for action. He   
narrowed his eyes as a beautiful but deadly red rose appeared in his free   
hand. They have been discovered. He knew that they have no choice now   
but to fight. He looked behind him and saw her staring at the shadow   
warriors with intense fear in her eyes. Seeing her in such a situation   
only further increased his hatred against these foul creatures.   
I promise you, he thought, I will not let any of them hurt you.  
  
One of the warriors launched at him with a deadly saber slashing wildly   
at him. He quickly pushed her out of the way and threw the rose with   
incredible skill at the attacker. The aim was precise resulting in the   
rose piercing into the dark flesh between the eyes. The attacker   
immediately slumped to the ground in a heap. He stood up pulling the girl   
behind him protectively. She noticed with a faint glow that he had   
created another steel tipped rose in his hand. Though fear was gripping   
her tight, she couldn't help wonder how he created that rose out of thin   
air. He must have some supernatural powers, she thought. God! What   
and where have I gotten myself into?  
  
He threw the rose at another attacker with the rose lodging into the   
sword arm this time. There are too many of them, his mind cried out   
in fear, I can't hold them all off. Suddenly he saw something out of   
the corners of his eyes that surprised him. Looking at the girl he noticed   
that she had found a large branch and was now skillfully defending herself   
from one of the warriors that sneaked up to them from behind him.   
She can fight? He wondered in amazement. By the look of her movements   
and the expertise of her handling the stick he realized that she was no   
amateur. Surprisingly he couldn't help but smile slightly.   
I wonder what other skills she has hidden behind that innocent visage   
of hers. I have a feeling that she will never cease to amaze me.  
  
A roar from his right snapped him to attention and he barely dodged the   
silver flash of one of the sabers aiming at his head. He pulled out   
another rose and let it loose. Flying through the air the rose suddenly   
split into five perfect copies of itself and slammed into the chest of   
the attacker whom was killed instantly by the attack.  
  
She didn't know how she did it, but slowly it dawned on her that she   
was fighting and with admirable skills at that. When did I know how   
to fight, she found herself wondering. Probably the instinct to   
survive or simply the anger that had arisen…well whatever it was it   
had awoken the soldier sleeping deep within her soul. Suddenly from   
being a scared helpless girl, she was now a fierce warrior.   
But even with this newfound skill, she found it extremely difficult to   
defend herself from so many opponents. Suddenly she heard him called   
to her, "Hey…uhhh…Meatball Head." At the sound of the hated nickname   
she turned her eyes for a second to glare at him. He saw her glare,   
but simply shoved something into her hand and cried, "I hope you're   
good with this." He quickly turned around and dodged an incoming   
attack. She looked down in her hand in surprise and found she was   
gripping the hilt of his golden sword. She could feel a strange warm   
energy flow from it into her arms and body giving her new strength.   
I couldn't take this! W-what would he use to defend himself?   
But she had no time to argue because she immediately raised the sword   
in front of her to block a deadly attack.  
  
He glanced back to see that she does know how to handle a sword.   
And with great skill I must admit. Something sparkled in his eyes   
at that moment, a small light of…admiration and…and adoration?   
No! his mind cried, look out! "Meatball Head! Your back! Watch   
your back!" But he knew she could not have seen that attack coming   
at her from behind. Instinctively he rushed to her and pushed her   
down only to receive a painful force slamming into his chest and arm.   
He cried out in pain as he felt the dark blade slash across his chest   
and imbedded itself into his arm. He heard her cry out with shock and   
distress.  
  
She saw him crumble down onto the ground in a bloody heap. The wound   
in his chest was deep and the saber was still in his arm. She ran and   
placed herself protectively between him and the attackers. She cried   
out with anger as the shadow warriors growled in front of her waving   
their deadly weapons at her, "I'll get you for that! I'll kill you all   
for what you have done!"  
  
Suddenly a golden blast of energy was released from the sword she held   
destroying half of the attackers. The others stood in surprise,   
including herself, for a moment before they began to attack again, but a   
moment was all they needed. She felt a strong arm suddenly grabbed   
her waist and lifted her into the air. She turned around in surprise   
to see that he had managed to get up and was now holding on tight to   
her while he jumped into the air. Using all his remaining strength,   
he managed to make an energy leap high into the sky and using his   
powers flew them out of their entrapment. Her mind was numb.   
She couldn't think as the shock that they were actually flying without   
any mechanical help was flooding into her.  
  
He thanked the stars that he was still strong enough to get them safely   
over the palace walls, although he would rather have made a softer   
landing. Instead, he felt himself quickly weakening as his powers   
were drained away with his strength. They crashed in a terrible heap   
in the rose garden causing white petals to fly haphazardly around them.   
He groaned as waves after waves of pain flood his body. He could hear   
the others running toward them crying out with concern, but all he could   
focus on now were her beautiful eyes flooded with grief looking down at   
him tenderly. Before the darkness engulfed him completely he heard her   
whisper, "Please hold on…don't leave me."  
=============================================  
[I'd like to thank Lady Cosmos for choosing to put this fanfic up  
on her page. My thanks is also extended to Caleyndar whom have chosen to put  
my story up also. I was really overjoyed and extremely flattered  
when they asked me. So, if you want more fanfics check their web sites out!  
  
Lady Cosmos == URL: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos   
Caleyndar == URL: http://members.xoom.com/portalsms/   
  
Thanks also goes to A Sailor Moon Romance for putting my stories up in the  
first place. Thanks everyone!  
  
Any knew characters that does not belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei,  
or DiC, belongs to me. So please don't take them.  
Next chapter coming soon...and a new General too!]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Copyright (c) 1999, Cosmos 


	3. Mysterious Emotions

This story does not fit into any episodes of the Anime series or any parts  
in the Manga, unlike my first one. This one is a story in itself.  
  
Again, Uranus and Neptune are only friends,  
not gay. It just makes my writing easier. And I use the Manga   
characteristic of Zoisite, not the Anime, so he is not gay, either.  
  
This story is rated PG for language and stuff (Nothing serious, so don't  
worry. The worse thing possible would be the word "damn" (^_^))  
  
Oh yeah, PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just FEED MY EMAIL INBOX! I think it will die of starvation soon!  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC.   
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
*** For those who were anxious to know, the first of the four new  
Generals will be introduced to you in this petal! All the names of the  
new Generals are real names of actual gems and its colors,   
much like the other four.  
Well, enough of my babbling! I hope you'll like this fanfic! Enjoy!  
============================   
================= Bloom of the Crystal Rose ==================  
by Cosmos  
============================  
The Third Petal: Mysterious Emotions  
  
  
She walked in heavy silence down a beautiful long hallway within what she   
learned was the Earth Palace. Looking vacantly ahead of her, her eyes saw   
nothing but the beautiful oak door at the far end of the hallway. The door   
had curious designs that she had never before seen. Built with materials   
that were unknown to her, she must admit this place was far grander than   
anything she had ever viewed in travel magazines. Even the great palaces   
in India or England cannot be compared to this place. She had learned that   
the Earth Kingdom was one of the most powerful kingdoms on this side of   
the Galaxy on par with the Moon Kingdom. Moon Kingdom, she thought.   
Why does that name sound so familiar? Shrugging her shoulders   
absentmindedly she continued down the hall.  
  
Voices…raging voices rang in her mind. She tried to ignore them, but it   
was futile. Why did she care what these strangers say to her? She yelled   
at herself that their words meant nothing to her, but in truth it meant a   
lot; and that was because of what she did that resulted in them yelling at   
her with burning hatred in their eyes. She had to face them alone after   
they took him away. Until then she had no idea who they were, but now she   
knew their names. They were Sailor Soldiers, so she learned, whom guarded   
the royal Moon family long ago. They're the only surviving members of this   
once powerful kingdom. She also learned that the eight men that were with   
them were the Generals, guardians of Prince Endymion of Earth. And that   
was how she learned of his name. Through the angry shouts and   
accusations…through the tears of pain and loneliness…through the strange   
emotions burning in her heart…that was how she learned of   
his name…Prince Endymion. So that was the name of the stranger whom   
helped her out there in the forest. No wonder he was so skilled, but   
he was not like the many princes she had heard of in her world.   
Usually one would think of princes as being arrogant and greedy for   
power, but he was different. His voice was kind, his touches so gentle,   
and his eyes were sincere. They say that the eyes were windows to the   
soul. If the saying was true then his soul must be that of a clear blue   
sky or the strong pristine waters of the deep blue ocean for that was what   
she saw when she gazed into them.  
  
She had not slept well last night and the lack of sleep was taking a   
toll on her strength. She felt slightly light headed and weak this   
morning. Their accusations and angry shouts had haunted her throughout   
the night. Even until now as she slowly strolled down the long   
marble hall, she wondered why their words have effected her so much.  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Will he be alright?" she asked through her tears.  
  
"What does it matter to you whether he will be or whether he will   
not be?" Mars shouted angrily.  
  
"It is all your fault he is wounded so badly," Uranus yelled at her,   
"If you hadn't sneaked off like that he wouldn't have to come and get you!"  
  
"But I was scared," she yelled back now angry at what they said to her,   
"I don't know who the *hell* you guys were. For all I know you could   
have been plotting to kill me."  
  
"If we wanted to kill you we would have done that while you were still   
unconscious!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Great! I thought the crystal was supposed to bring us help not an assassin!"  
Mars screamed at her.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
And that was how her first conversation was with these soldiers.   
Tears began to escape her pale blue eyes now. She wiped them away   
angrily while whispering aloud, "They were wrong. I did not mean to   
hurt him. I am *not* an assassin. I'm just a lonely orphan lost in a   
foreign land with neither a possession nor a friend. Can't they   
understand that? Can't they even find the smallest speck of sympathy for me?  
I guess even among strangers I am ridiculed for who I am, a filthy orphan.  
No matter where I go, I will always end up at the bottom of the totem poll.   
After seven years of hopeless dreaming, I thought that maybe someday   
I would find at least someone who would care for me, who would see   
through this dirt and rags."  
  
But you have, a voice whispered to her. Who, she asked it in a tearful   
tone, who would want to make friends with a poor, dirty orphan   
like me? He would, the voice replied. Who is he? She asked, her heart  
beating madly in hope of one particular answer, yet fearing it at the  
same time. Prince Endymion, the voice   
echoed her heart.  
  
"No," she whispered aloud, "I was only imagining what I saw in his eyes   
last night. Besides, it was too dark for me to read his face. Once he   
knows who I truly am, only a klutzy, dirty, worthless orphan,  
he would surly scorn me."  
  
Somehow that thought of him laughing at her, looking down at her with   
disgust broke her heart. Whenever she thought about his voice, his eyes,   
the way he embraced her last night in that hedge created strange emotions   
that stormed her heart causing her to feel weak in the knees. What were   
all these strange emotions rising in her, taking over her heart? She   
couldn't understand it. She had never been conquered by emotions before.   
She had always been logical. Although her mind does have a tendency to   
drift into dreamland once in a while, she never felt any great surge of   
emotions before. Perhaps back then only one emotion controlled her,   
sorrow, but now it was losing its grip on her and something else was   
taking over. I'm so confused, she thought, perhaps being dropped   
suddenly into a strange new world was too much on my tiring soul.   
That was probably it. A strange environment evoking strange feelings.   
Yet, something deep within her insisted that what she felt was more   
than simply a chaotic mixture of emotions caused by a sudden change in   
scenery.  
  
Finally, her inner fight was halted by her arrival at the door.   
She looked to her left where one of the Generals was standing guard.   
He looked at her with cool olive-green eyes. She gazed back at him,   
her gaze steady and challenging. She was determined not to let them   
disturb her. Suddenly to her surprise he smiled warmly at her and said,   
"You are a strong one."  
  
She blinked at him in surprise unable to reply to a comment like that.   
His smile widened at the look on her face. "Don't be so surprise," he   
laughed, "Not all of us are hot heads like Mars or Uranus you know.   
I heard them shouting at you last night. I must apologize for their   
actions. Please understand that they can be very nice if you're ever   
lucky enough to get on their good side. I have my fights with them   
sometimes. I think one day I would have to cool their heads of."   
He said looking absentmindedly at the ceiling as he contemplated this   
thought.  
  
She looked at him in wonder. He was different from the ones she met last   
night. He is much friendlier than the others, she thought. Knitting   
her brow in thought she tried to recall his name. What was it? What   
was--ah, it is General Chrysolite. She saw him with Neptune a few   
times last night. Always whispering something into her ears that   
resulted in a lovely smile. She had concluded from observation that the   
Generals and the Sailor Soldiers were in love with each other.   
This General must be Neptune's boyfriend.   
She observed him carefully, he had nice wavy hair with the color matching   
that of his eyes. His features were warm and pleasing. She must admit   
he was handsome, much like the other generals she had observed last   
night. But not as handsome as Endymion, she caught herself commenting.  
Quickly she jerked her wandering mind back into focus and asked politely,   
"Would it be all right if I speak with your Prince?"  
  
He looked at her and she could see he was contemplating on her request.   
It was not a matter of whether she posed his Prince any danger or not   
but it was merely whether his friend was strong enough to be awakened   
for a visit. Seeing the sad and lonely expression on her lovely young   
face, he gave in. "All right," he replied gently. "But not too long,  
he is still pretty weak."  
  
She nodded in understanding and slipped through the door he opened for her.   
"Thank you," she whispered as she passed him. He closed the door   
gently behind her.  
  
She found herself standing inside a luxuriously large bedroom with a   
vaulted ceiling and a large window with a balcony overlooking the   
magnificent Rose Blanche Garden [White Rose Garden]. Soft blue silk   
curtains float silently in the light breeze that flowed in through the   
open window. The floor was a strange blue, black, and gold marble swirl   
that was unbelievable beautiful and mysterious. The strange swirl of   
colors made her feel like she was walking on ocean waves with the faint   
gold rays of dawn reflecting from them. So beautiful, she thought.   
That other room I was in is incomparable to this one. It seems that   
this palace only becomes more beautiful the deeper one stroll into it.  
  
A soft sigh broke into her thought and caught her attention. She turned   
her gaze toward a large dark mahogany bed with soft beige silk sheets   
located on the far side of the large room close to the window. "Uh…Prince   
Endymion?" she called softly. No answer. She walked quietly toward the   
bed and saw that he was still asleep. She had heard that he had awoken   
this morning. I guess he must have went back to sleep. She gave a   
soft sigh and wondered, What am I going to do now? Maybe I should come   
back later when he awakens.  
  
However, something deep within her prevented her from unlocking her gaze   
off of him. Although he was asleep, she felt his being weave an   
enchantment around her, penetrating to the very heart of her soul.   
Almost like a strong magical spell cast by some sorcerer in the fairytales   
of her childhood, this unknown force has captivated her, holding her tight   
before him. She stood there like a frozen statue, like a mermaid stranded   
on land forever gazing…forever yearning for the blue ocean laid out before   
her. Suddenly she caught herself gazing intently at his sleeping form.   
In sleep he looked so peaceful, so beautiful. His ebony hair fell softly   
over his eyes caressing his forehead. She felt her hands twitched slightly   
in the urge to sweep those loose black silk locks from his eyes. Instead   
she clenched her hands into a tight fist by her side. Her gaze swept over   
his soft lush lips and she could feel a strange numbing sensation slowly   
spread over her own lips. She licked her dry lips warily.   
  
Again she let her gaze drift down his face onto his strong neck and   
bare muscular chest. She could see the perfect indentations of his   
muscles on his bare chest. As he moved his arm in his sleep she saw his   
muscles move in fluid motions beneath that tanned bronze skin. She   
noticed that the white sheets have covered the wound on his lower chest   
and that of his arm. She felt a pang of sorrow flow through her as she   
recalled the wounds created by the saber. She quickly turned away and   
walked quietly toward the balcony. She needed some cool air to help   
clear her thoughts.  
  
She didn't know how long she stood in silence out on that balcony, but   
she noticed that the sun had begun its slow descent toward the horizon.   
A small chirp from nearby caught her attention. She looked at the   
railing on the side and noticed a large bush of the most beautiful roses   
she had ever seen. Its colors were a vibrant splash of crimson   
illuminated by the white marble walls of the palace. She wondered how in   
the world she could have missed seeing such a sight before. This was the   
first time she had ever seen real red roses. She must admit it looked   
*much* more beautiful in real life than in the pictures she saw in the   
old books in the orphanage library. Again another soft chirp reached   
her ears. She took a cautious step toward the rose bush and saw a young   
cardinal fledgling caught among the thorns deep within the bush. It must   
have fallen during its first flight into the great world. "Sshh," she   
whispered comfortingly, "Don't move, I'll get you of there.   
Don't worry little fellow, I won't hurt you." With great care she reached   
a slender hand into the bush and pulled the bird out. Although she was   
extremely careful, she was not fortunate enough to retreat her arm back   
fully without having one of the multitudes of sharp thorns scratch the palm   
of her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried in pain jerking her hand quickly out of the bush   
with the bird safely between her fingers.  
  
"You must be careful around roses," a deep voice said gently behind   
her. In surprise she jerked her head around to find herself imprisoned   
in deep ocean blue eyes. It was him. She must have been too preoccupied  
with retrieving the bird that she did not hear him come up behind her.  
========================  
He was awakened only a few minutes earlier by a soft angelic voice   
floating into his room from the balcony. At first he wondered with   
concern who would be standing at his balcony while he was asleep.   
Slipping silently out of bed he sneaked quietly to the balcony without   
even bothering to put on a shirt. The soft rustles of his pants were   
lost in the wind that blew gently into the room. The site of her caused   
his heart to skip several beats. For a moment he forgot to breathe as he   
gazed tenderly at her graceful form beneath the light beige gown she   
had on. Venus probably ordered her to put that on, he mused.   
That girl could never stand the site of seeing anyone in rags.   
  
A soft warm breeze swept onto the balcony and played with her long golden   
hair lifting several strands into the air to only let them fall softly   
onto her back again. He envied the wind for having the privilege to   
caress her so tenderly while he was, for all he knows, a fearful stranger   
to her. He gazed intently at her face flushed from the heat of the sun.   
She knit her brow in deep concentration as she carefully maneuvered her   
soft creamy hand out of the bush clutching gently onto the small bird.   
She stuck her tongue slightly out of the corner of her mouth as she   
patiently removed the delicate animal. She was so beautiful. He looked  
longingly at her like a thirsty man gazing at a glass of water just barely  
out of his reach. The sun's bright rays illuminated her hair   
creating a golden halo making her look almost like an angel.   
To him she was an angel…an angel he wished belonged to him.  
  
A strange warm feeling swept into his heart. His eyes darkened with   
confusion. What am I doing? He wondered, his gaze never leaving her   
lovely tender face. Am I falling in love with her? Already? I mean I   
barely know who she is. What else is there to know, another voice   
whispered to him. Well…he argued, like who she is, what she is like.   
Hey for all I know she may turn out to be arrogant and selfish like the   
other girls who tag after me. Do you see her tagging after you? The voice   
cried back angrily. Besides if you don't believe in your own conscience   
then simply gaze into her eyes. The eyes are windows to the soul you   
know. Suddenly her shout of pain broke him from his thought and he saw   
that she had scratched herself by one of the thorns.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried.  
  
"You must be careful around roses," he said. He stepped onto the balcony,   
the warm sun caressing mildly on his bare back. He gently took her hand   
and removed the bird setting it on the railing while his other hand still   
held onto hers. He looked down at her warmly. She gazed back with   
surprise written on her face. He noticed that no matter what her facial   
expressions were they only made her face even more beautiful. He could   
feel her hand gently removing itself from his grip, but he refused to let   
it go. "Don't worry," he whispered quietly to her, "I'm just going to heal   
your wound."  
  
"How?" she asked in bewilderment. Her voice was light and tender caressing   
his ears gently.  
  
"Watch."  
  
She let her gaze drop from his smiling face onto their hands. He raised   
his other hand over hers and caressed her wounded palm gently. Amazingly   
there was no pain, only a warm sensation like a kiss from the sun's warmth.  
A faint blue light glowed beneath his caressing hand and she could feel her   
palm becoming warm with a strange soothing flow of energy. Within a minute,  
he removed his hand and the wound was gone. Her eyes widen in amazement,   
"H-how…how did you do that?"  
  
"I have a special power that enables me to heal wounds," he said   
matter-of-factly.  
  
It was then she noticed that he was still bare chest. Surprisingly,   
she did not see any large white band aids or bloody wounds on his   
chest…or on his arm. He noticed her gazing intently at his chest and he   
laughed, "My powers also enable me to heal quite fast."  
  
"I-I see," she stammered in surprise. Raising a hand toward his chest she   
asked shyly, "May I?"  
"Sure, you can see for yourself," he replied taking her hand and placing   
it on his chest where the wound was once visible. Upon her touch he felt   
his whole being tingle with a strange sensation. Her brows were knit   
together deep in thought while her hand caressed so gently his soft smooth   
skin. A smile spread across his face as he looked down at her innocent   
face. He was really enjoying this. By the look on her face he could   
tell that she has no idea what she was really doing to him inside.   
A fierce rush of emotions invaded his lonely heart conquering it within   
minutes. He has never felt this way toward a girl before, but that was   
because he had never met a girl like her before. Her looks only radiate   
innocence and kindness. His conscience was right. Looking into those   
azure gems he could see that her soul was pure and true. Her heart was   
so kind that he could almost see a warm light radiate from her chest.   
She was perfect in every way.  
  
A strange feeling deep within his heart pulsed greater and greater.   
He could feel this emotion burst into a bright flame that overwhelmed   
his senses. Confusion no longer lingered in his deep eyes. He knew that   
there was no denying what he now felt deep within his soul for this girl.   
Besides, he did not want to deny it. Instead he welcomed this warmth   
brought on by this new emotion. He embraced it, as he wanted to embrace   
her. Though his heart accepted this realization with a flurry of   
resplendent prose and poems, his mind acknowledged it in one simple   
sentence that struck true to the very marrow of his bones…I love her.   
All right, he admitted to his conscience, I have fallen madly in love   
with this…this beautiful princess. But does she feel the same way towards   
me?  
  
Suddenly her mind snapped her awake from her dreamy state. She looked up   
to him with shy blue eyes and saw him gazing tenderly down at her with a   
strange light dancing in them. What is that in his eyes? she wondered.   
Is that…is that what I think it is? What I hope it is? No. It can't be,   
must have been my mind drifting away into la-la-land again. I probably   
stood out in the sun too long. The heat must be playing on my mind.  
  
She noticed that she was still caressing his chest. Unintentionally during   
her dreamy state her hand had move slightly up his chest away from the   
place where the wound was. God, she cried in distress, he must think   
that I am such a fool! He probably thinks that I'm some dumb girl desperate   
for him. That I desperately need him. In truth she did need him, more   
than he knew, more than she even knew.  
  
"A-a-I'm…s-sorry," she mumbled nervously removing her hand from his bare   
skin.  
  
He noticed her sudden nervous state and frowned in concern. Did I do   
something wrong? No don't take your hand away. I want to feel your soft   
touch, your caressing hands. He had a strong urge to embrace her   
tightly in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her, but of course   
he refrained himself. Besides, he thought, I don't know of her feelings   
for me yet. For all I know, she probably doesn't like me at all.   
"It's quite all right," he whispered, his voice betraying him, but in her   
nervous state she barely heard him.  
  
Turning to lean on the balcony he asked her quietly, "So how did you get   
into my room?" At the question, a serious blush crept onto her cheeks   
illuminating her face even further. I should ask these types of   
questions more often, he mused as he saw the blush on her lovely face.   
She is so beautiful, he sighed.  
  
"W-well I," she stammered, "one of your generals let me in. General   
Chrysolite to be more precise."  
  
"Yup, that sounds like something Chrys would do. Letting a stranger into   
my room while I sleep."  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't be angry with   
him. The fault would be mine. I knew I should have come back when I   
found you were asleep but I...just wanted to see the view from your   
balcony." You're lying, her mind teased. I am not! I did want to see   
the view. Sure…sure, her mind said sarcastically.  
  
He looked at her warmly. She barely knows Chrys and still she would not   
allow him to be accused wrongly. I was right. She does have a wonderful  
heart.  
  
"Don't worry," he reassured her with a beaming smile, "You didn't upset me   
at all. In fact, I'm glad you're here now." I'm *very* glad you're here   
with me now!  
  
"Really?" she asked uncertainly, she could feel her heart melting at the   
sight of his gorgeous smile.  
  
"Yes, because now we can become more acquainted."  
  
"Oh, I already know all about you," she said.  
  
"Really?" he raised a curious eyebrow at her. She blushed embarrassingly   
at her outburst.  
  
"I-I mean," she stammered, "your friends told me your name last night."   
Suddenly she raised her hand to her mouth in surprise and cried, "Oh! I   
have been rude to you haven't I? I'm so sorry…you highness." And she gave   
him a graceful curtsey.  
  
"No, no, please!" he cried, "no formalities please!" Laughing slightly at   
her confused look, he said, "No one calls me 'your highness, or prince   
that, or prince this. It is simply Endymion or Darien. My friends call   
me Darien and I really insist that you do the same."  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise, "Y-you would consider me as your friend?"  
  
I would rather consider you my love, he wanted to say, but instead   
said, "Of course, why not?"  
  
"W-well…I don't know…your friends didn't appear too happy when they saw   
me last night. They were extremely furious with me. I know they all hate   
me, but I understand. I mean, hey, I almost caused their Prince and   
dearest friend to be killed last night. It was foolish of me to have ran   
away like that."  
  
Take note Darien, he thought, you have sixteen butts to kick after this.  
  
"No, don't think that way. It wasn't a foolish thing you did last night.   
In fact, it was a very understandable action. If I were to have found   
myself in a strange room with weird looking people standing outside my   
door, I'd probably find a way to hightail out of there, too." He suddenly   
turned to her and asked, "Before we go any further can I ask you something?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise and said, "Yes?"  
  
"Would you tell me your name?"  
  
She blushed furiously, "I-I'm sorry. Yes of course! My name is Serena."  
  
"Serena," he said absentmindedly letting the sweet taste of the name roll   
on his tongue and find its way to his heart, forever locked in the box of   
gold. "That is a very lovely name. It suites you."  
  
She blushed again. "Thank you," she managed to say.  
  
"Tell me," he continued, "where did you learn to fight so well? Did your   
father teach it to you?"  
  
Suddenly the smile vanished from her face, and her gaze dropped to look   
sadly at the beautiful white roses below. Her change of expression   
cracked his heart. Idiot! He yelled at himself. You shouldn't have   
mentioned her parents. She must be missing them incredibly right now.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to upset you. I  
understand that you probably miss your parents dearly."  
  
She looked back up at him; her sapphire eyes searched his stormy blue ones.  
For a moment she thought he was mocking her, surly he knows all about  
her with his great powers and everything. She searched his eyes fearing to   
find mocking and disgust in them. Instead her eyes only found kindness and  
gentleness. He noticed that her eyes seemed to be questioning on whether   
she trusted him enough to tell him what she was hiding inside. She took   
in a breath and decided to trust him. Slowly she opened her mouth and   
said sadly, "I have no parents. I'm an orphan."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said gently. She looked at him again.   
His voice was not full of pity like the many other voices she had heard.   
No, there was something else in his voice…understanding?…sadness?…grief?   
He was feeling sad, not for her, but with her. She smiled at him graciously.   
Her smile thanked him for his understanding and kindness.  
  
"Where are your parents?" she suddenly asked.  
  
His gaze suddenly darkened in sorrow. "They're locked in quartz by the   
Dark Empress," he whispered. "Their bodies are now resting in the Elysion   
Kingdom for the moment."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such memories." Her gaze   
quickly dropped to the railing as tears began to appear in them.  
  
His heart ached at the sight of having caused her so much pain; quickly   
he tried to change the subject to something less painful for the both of   
them. "Then where did you learn such amazing fighting skills?" he asked   
curiously.  
  
"I don't know," she said returning her gaze back to the garden below.   
"I never knew I had such skills until last night when something just   
snapped in me and there I was fighting like mad. I know it sounds strange   
but that was what really happened."  
  
"Hmmm…," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe that was an inborn skill. Take my   
powers for example, I didn't learn to do it. I was simply born with it."  
  
"Maybe, but yours is different. I mean born with special powers is   
understandable, but with natural fighting abilities? Wouldn't one usually   
have to learn to fight? Besides, maybe I did learn it sometime in my   
past. In reality, I don't even know my entire life history."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked deeply interested in what she was saying.   
There was more to this girl than they knew, than what she actually knows   
herself.  
  
"Well, I don't really know why, but I can't remember any of my childhood   
before 10 years. Sometimes I'd sit and try to conjure up any images or   
any sound when I was younger but nothing would appear. I don't even   
remember how I got to living in an orphanage. The Headmistress of the   
orphanage once told me that she saw a strange beam of light from the sky   
shoot down into the woods beyond the orphanage. Curious she went to   
investigate and found me there, lying unconscious beneath a pine tree.   
Strange isn't it? I really don't believe in the story myself. I think   
she simply made it up to stop my crying."  
  
A strange beam of light from the sky? Darien thought,   
This *is* strange. But I have a feeling that there is more truth in   
that tale than it may sound.  
  
"Oh, I don't think it's so strange," he said thoughtfully.  
  
She looked at him for a moment and laughed. The sound of her silvery   
laughter rang like tiny bells in his ears. He made a mental note in his   
mind to make sure that she laughed a lot. He simply loved the way she   
laughed and the sound of her laughter warmed his heart.  
  
"I see that I'm not the only one she tricked." Then suddenly serious she   
turned and asked him, "Tell me why you have brought me here?"  
  
At first he did not say anything then he spoke, "We did not bring you   
here. It was the Silver Crystal that had brought you into our world."  
  
"What do you mean your world? And what is this Silver Crystal? Please,   
you must tell me everything. Where I am? How I got here? And especially   
why I'm here."  
  
"Don't you like it here?" he suddenly asked her. She seemed like she   
didn't want to be here. His heart ached at the thought of her leaving   
him and returning to her world. He didn't want her to go. He wanted   
her to never leave him, to always be with him.  
  
"Of course I do! Why do you ask such a question?" She was confused,   
confused by the soft looks he was giving her and by his strange behavior   
toward her. Most of all she was confused with the emotions that were   
roaring within her own heart.  
  
"You didn't sound too happy just now," he said sadly.   
Why is he so sad suddenly, she wondered. Could it have been what I   
said? Is he afraid that I might not like it here and leave? But why   
would he fear me leaving him? Unless…no Serena you are just   
misinterpreting his actions again.  
  
"Yes…I mean no…I mean I love it here. Why would I not be? This place   
is so beautiful beyond anyone's imaginations. It is a place I have   
always dreamt of but would never think of actually being in."  
  
"Would you stay if I ask you to?"  
  
Now that question took her by surprise! A big surprise! So shocked was   
she that she was unable to find her voice to reply. "I-I," she stammered.   
"I would love to," she barely whispered, the beating of her heart roaring   
in her ears. "Besides, I have nothing back at the orphanage. My world   
holds nothing for me, with neither friends nor family, why would I wish   
to return to it? That other place offered me no comfort or love, just   
coldness and harshness. I have no wish to go back.   
Only, I'm afraid…" And she let her voice trailed off.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid that you wouldn't let me stay here, or that your world would   
also turn its back on me, offering me nothing but coldness and   
desolateness."  
  
"My world would never do that to you," he reassured her, his voice was so   
gentle like the breeze that was softly brushing her rosy cheeks.  
  
"How are you so sure? I mean your friends didn't seem to like me much."  
  
They will after I'm through with them! "Because," he said taking her   
hand gently in his and caressing her palm with his thumb, "I would never   
let it turn away from you." She looked at him, surprised by his actions,   
but also loving it. He was gazing at her with soft caressing blue eyes   
shining brightly full of…full of what? What is it that she saw in his   
eyes? Is she dreaming? Is this another one of her imaginations? But it   
seemed so real. His soft thumb tickling her palm and his warm loving   
gaze on her face. Can this truly be happening to me? Am I daydreaming   
again? Well, if I am I don't want to awaken. No one wake me from this   
perfect dream!  
  
He couldn't resist anymore. Her gentle blue gaze, the softness of her   
skin in his hand, it was a temptation that he could no longer fight   
against. He could not hold back the will in his heart, the desire to   
embrace her and to kiss her. He wanted to reveal to her the love he   
felt for her. He slowly wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled   
her closer to him. Surprisingly she did not resist him. Instead she   
seemed to desire him to hold her. His gaze still locked onto hers as he   
bent down lower until their lips were barely a breath apart, but he did  
not go any further. He was waiting, waiting to see her reaction. He was  
unsure of her feelings for him, and he was afraid that she would not return  
his love.  
  
She looked deep into his warm blue eyes. She felt him hesitate. She saw  
the question his eyes asked her, but she also saw the truth of his heart  
reflected in them. She closed her eyes and leaned up to close the gap.   
Their lips met in a passionate kiss that both of them have never before   
known. This single action answered all their questions of each other and  
of their own heart. He gave a slight groan as he leaned down to deepen the   
kiss even further.  
  
She welcomed it. She welcomed the rose fragrance from his body, his   
warm embrace, his sweet lips, but most of all she welcomed his infinite   
love. She ran her hands over his bare chest, feeling his soft smooth   
skin beneath her fingers. She caressed him so gently like he was a   
fragile porcelain doll. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his   
neck and pulled him closer to her. And for quite sometime they stood in   
each other's loving embrace, oblivious to the world around them. For them,   
they were the only ones in their perfect little world. Within each   
other's love nothing could touch them, and nothing could harm them.   
They didn't even notice the little bird still sitting where Darien had   
place it on the railing gazing at the couple with curiosity.  
  
There must have been something between them, something that no one else   
has or will ever have, because this something made him love her the   
instant he saw her lying beneath that marble column in Elysion. And   
unbeknownst to him, that something made her love him equally as much   
within such a short time. But it takes only a few breathes and gazes   
to fall in love, and only understanding and respect to seal that love   
into the strong eternal bond in soul mates.  
========================================  
[Sorry about the length of each chapter in this story.  
Any knew characters that does not belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei,  
or DiC, belongs to me. So please don't take them.  
Next chapter coming soon!]  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Copyright (c) 1999, Cosmos. 


	4. Against the Laws of Time

This story does not fit into any episodes of the Anime series or any parts  
in the Manga, unlike my first one. This one is a story in itself.  
  
Again, Uranus and Neptune are only friends,  
not gay. It just makes my writing easier. And I use the Manga   
characteristic of Zoisite, not the Anime, so he is not gay, either.  
  
This story is rated PG for language and stuff (Nothing serious, so don't  
worry. The worse thing possible would be the word "damn" (^_^))  
  
Oh yeah, PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just FEED MY EMAIL INBOX! I think it will die of starvation soon!  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC.   
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
* A list of all the Generals are at the bottom for those who are confused.  
Well, enough of my babbling! I hope you'll like this fanfic! Enjoy!  
============================   
================= Bloom of the Crystal Rose ==================  
by Cosmos  
============================  
  
The Fourth Petal: Against the Laws of Time  
  
  
The dinner bell rang, interrupting their kiss. Each reluctantly   
release the other's lips as they release each other from the strong   
embrace.  
  
He smiled gently down at her while she shyly gazed at the floor beneath   
them, her cheeks full bloom with crimson. He leaned toward her ear and   
whispered what she had hoped she saw in his eyes only moments before.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, "B-but you barely know me."  
  
"I have known you long enough to know that I love you. The first time I   
saw you lying on the marble floor in Elysion I knew you were meant for me.   
And your kindness, your sincerity strengthened that love I have for you.   
You triggered emotions in me that I have never felt before, my lovely   
Serena.  
  
  
Can this be true? Have I finally found someone who actually cares for me?   
Yes he loves you, her heart yelled, so stop denying it. But it is   
impossible, she cried. Him? A mighty Prince…and a handsome one at   
that…would actually give someone like myself his heart? Why is that   
impossible? Her heart questioned her. Love is not a power, but a strength   
Serena, it told her. It is not something that is simply there to grab or   
hoard. It is something that must be born and carefully nurtured like a   
newborn child. His love for you is not simply there, but it was created by   
you. How? She asked her heart. Didn't you hear him? It asked with   
annoyance, he loves you because of you kindness and sincerity. He did not   
care what you looked like, only who you are. Do not deny what he has for   
you, it whispered, it is far too rare and valuable to simply ignore.   
Listen to the rhythm within you own soul. Can't you hear how it pulses   
in harmony with his? Accept his love, Serena. It is as genuine as true   
love can ever be. Do not deny what you see in his heart, and in your own,   
too. He loves me, she thought, and I …love him.  
  
She smiled shyly at him, her eyes dancing with that brilliant light he   
saw in them last night, only this time there was nothing to hide it.   
"I…I…love--"  
  
But a knock at the door interrupted her. They both turned in surprise as   
Malachite's voice floated to them through the door, "Endymion! Hey,   
Darien wake up…time for dinner!"  
  
Darien gave a slightly irritated sigh and turned to her extended his hand   
saying, "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall," she said giving a small giggle at his annoyed look. She   
stepped out of the room and waited for him while he dressed. He stepped   
out within minutes in his prince attire, took her hand and gently led her   
down the hall.  
  
Soon they were walking down another large hall toward the dining room,   
his hand placed lightly around her slim waist. She still couldn't   
believe what had happened back there. Maybe my life is changing, she   
thought, for the better. Looking up at him she sighed happily,   
Perhaps this is where I belong.  
  
All eyes turned toward them when they reached the majestic dining room.   
A large red wood dining table was placed at the center of a magnificent   
room with beautiful creamy silk curtains adorning the sides of large   
windows where the rays of sunset seeped through. The table was beautifully   
decorated with fancy table cloths and china dishes. Handcrafted utensils   
and wineglasses were placed before every red wood chair. The chairs were   
so soft with dark blue velvet coverings. Everything was so beautiful.   
For a moment she only stood there in awe at the spectacle before her,   
but the curious gazes laid on them quickly snapped her attention back to   
the eighteen well-dressed people already seated at the table. Each one of   
them sat with their lovers.  
  
The others were chatting quietly among themselves when the two entered.   
They were quickly silenced by the site before them. All their gazes   
caught his arm positioned protectively around her waist. Chrysolite   
smiled warmly while raising a curious eyebrow at her. She caught his look   
and quickly glanced away while a deep blush crept into her cheeks. The   
others simply stared at them in amazement with some jaws dragging on the   
floor.  
  
"What the world?" Azurite whispered.  
  
Darien saw their amazed expressions and laughed. "What? Do you think that   
I'm incapable of love?" he asked his General.  
  
"Yes…I mean no…I mean…well…," Azurite stammered, then turning his lush   
blue eyes toward his love next to him begged her to help him out .   
Uranus, sitting beside him rolled her eyes and gave a light laughter.   
"What Az means," she helped him, "is that we never knew that you   
two…that you…" and now she was at lost for words.  
  
Everyone else were to stunned to speak. "Since when did you two fell in   
love?" Mars cried. Well, almost everyone were anyway.  
  
"Since the first time we met," Darien replied looking down at his angel   
standing quietly by his side. He could tell by the look on her face that   
she was extremely nervous of the group. Suddenly he remembered his   
personal notes.  
  
"So what *did* you guys do to her last night, hmmm?" He asked his eyes   
gave a challenging blue spark.  
  
"Well…uhhh…," Mercury stammered. She looked at her friends to see if   
anyone was willing to say anything. She noticed that some were looking   
nervously at their laps while the others seemed to have found a sudden   
interest in the tall ceiling above them. She turned to her love beside her  
hoping that he would help her, but instead she found Zoisite totally  
engrossed at his attempt to make an origami swan with his satin napkin.  
"Since when have you been interested in origami," she whispered angrily at   
him.  
  
"Since now," he whispered back not daring to look into her blazing ice   
blue eyes. "If I were you," he continued, "I would begin to take   
interest in it too."  
  
She looked at him then at Darien's fiery blue eyes. Suddenly she grabbed  
her napkin and began to fold it, too.  
  
"It was nothing," Serena spoke up attempting to ease the situation.   
"They were only overly concerned that you were hurt that was all.   
They didn't say anything that I don't deserved to hear.   
Please, can we simply be friends here?" She walked up to them, smiled   
brightly and said, "Perhaps we have gotten off on a rocky start.   
Let us start over shall we? Hi, I'm Serena. I am terribly sorry for   
putting Darien in such dangers last night. If I had known I would never   
have tried to escape."  
  
They sat there in surprise for a moment. Then Venus stood up and went   
over to her and gave her a tight hug. She looked at her in surprise.   
They all began to laugh at her innocent expression.  
  
"All is forgiven and forgotten!" Uranus and Jupiter shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Almost all," Mars mumbled under her breath but a painful kick in the foot   
by Malachite beside her made her said, "Hey, come on why don't you two come   
and join us over here?"  
  
Darien took hold of her hand and led her to the two empty seats directly   
across Mars and Jadeite. Darien took his seat by a younger man with pale   
yellow hair named Pyrite and Serena took her seat beside Jupiter, whom   
turned and smiled warmly at her. "Hey, we're sorry for what we said   
yesterday," she whispered, her eyes showing nothing but sincerity.  
  
"Please, don't apologize. Let us just enjoy each other's companies okay?"  
  
"Good idea! Hey, Nephrite can you pass the mashed potatoes please?"  
  
The dinner went smoothly. Everyone were laughing and talking as if all   
that had happened yesterday did not even happen at all. Even Mars and   
Uranus have gradually grown to love this girl. Serena was quite   
surprised by the change in these soldiers. From the look of them now,   
she would never have guessed that these laughing and friendly people at   
this table were the same ones who were yelling and glaring at her with   
hatred yesterday.  
I guess Chrysolite was right, she thought they can truly be very   
nice if you get on their good sides. . Serena could tell that they all   
cared for each other very much. They acted like sisters and brothers to   
one another, except for the ones they loved of course, that was different.  
  
She had never had such a wonderful, and filling, dinner like this one   
before. Compared to cold day-old porridge and stale bread, the dishes   
were extraordinary like ambrosia sent down by the Gods and Goddesses.   
She ate hungrily, downing one dish after another, but she suddenly caught   
herself and began to eat more slowly. The others didn't seem to mind   
at all. They only smiled warmly at her with their eyes sparkling with   
care and understanding. She looked around the table while she ate.   
She noticed that everyone was here, including two other people she did not   
meet last night. Darien noticed her gaze toward the far side of the table   
and looked up to see what or who has caught her attention.  
  
"Those two are Lord Andrew and Lady Rita," he whispered into her ears.   
"They own a large estate some distance away from the palace, but because   
of the war they are now taking refuge here, much like everyone else now."  
  
"Are they soldiers like the others?" she asked curiously.  
  
He shook his head. "No," he replied, "they do not hold any special powers   
like us. They are not guardian soldiers. They are simply dear friends of   
ours. Perhaps you would like to meet them after dinner?"  
  
"That would be great," she replied enthusiastically.  
  
Throughout the marvelous meal, Darien noticed how Pluto was looking at   
them with a hint of sorrow and regret in her eyes. A slight frown appeared   
on his face. There is something bothering her, he thought. I'll speak   
to her after dinner. Then he turned to look at Serena sitting and   
laughing beside him. Her face was like a light that brightened his nights   
and warmed his heart. He loved her so much. She was laughing at the   
horrendous jokes Jadeite was telling them. The others around them were   
groaning in annoyance, but she was laughing with him. She is truly an   
angel that brightens everyone's lives, he thought. I'm so glad you're my   
angel.  
  
Marcasite gazed down at Pluto and saw the sad look on her face. His   
emerald eyes darkened with concern. He bent slightly down and whispered   
in her ears, "What is wrong love?"  
  
Pluto turned to look up at him and he could see tears were beginning to   
flood into those beautiful crimson eyes of hers. "Would you like to talk   
about it?" he asked her. She nodded, stood up and walked silently out of   
the room. The others turned in surprise; their concerned looks questioned   
the General, but he only gave them a 'I don't know' shrug and stood up to   
follow her outside.  
  
Once out in the garden he searched around for her. He saw her standing,   
facing the cold marble wall. He walked up to her, wrapped his strong   
arms around her waist, and placed his pale blond head on her shoulder.   
"Tell me what is bothering you Pluto? It pains me to see you so sad."  
  
She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to sob   
uncontrollably into his silver-gray uniform. He looked down at her in   
shock while his heart cried along with her. "Marc," she cried,   
"how can this happen? How could they fall in love?"  
  
His eyes widen in surprise. Is she upset simply because they loved   
each other? No, there must be something more. "Ssshhh," he soothed   
her, "just calm down and take a deep breath." Under his warm embrace   
and soothing caresses she began to calm.  
  
"Now, tell me Pluto," he asked now more concerned then ever, "what is   
wrong. Why is their love causing you so much pain?"  
  
"Because they cannot…must not love each other. For their sakes they   
should not have fallen in love!"  
  
"Why not? She doesn't look harmful?"  
  
"No, you don't understand. Once the purpose of her existence here is   
fulfilled she must return to her world. She cannot stay here in our   
world," Pluto barely whispered as grief for her friends began to choke   
her.  
  
"Why not?" Marcasite asked, "She's an orphan, you heard her say that last   
night. No one will miss her. Besides, she has no one back in her world.   
It would be better for her *and* for him that she stayed here with us."  
  
"Don't you think that maybe I would want her to stay here, too?" Pluto  
shouted in frustration. "She is such a kind girl. I really care for   
her, and I want them both to be happy. I mean, I have never seen Darien   
look happier with anyone else before. He loves her with his heart and   
soul. But I cannot…she cannot stay. We will be breaking the sacred   
Laws of Time if we allowed her to stay. Besides, we have no choice in   
this! The Laws will automatically return her to her world whether we   
want to or not."  
  
"Can't you stop it? Can't you change the Laws?"  
  
Pluto shook her head dejectedly. "I wish I could," she whispered sadly.   
Looking up at Marcasite she cried, "Why Marc? Why do I possess this power?   
Why am I bounded to uphold these *damn* laws? If I ever find out whoever   
makes them I will kill him! I swear I will make him change every damn   
law!" Tears began to choke her again.  
  
Marcasite pulled her closer and held her while she cried out her pain.   
"Then there is nothing we can do," he asked although it sounded more   
like a hopeless statement than a question.  
  
"Not unless she was born in our world…there…is…nothing."  
  
He held her tight as each were flooded with grief for their friends whom   
were so happy together. As the sun sank lower into the horizon, he   
whispered, "You must tell Darien. He must know of this, but he will   
not like it one bit."  
  
"I know. I hate this myself! W-will you be with me when I talk to him?"  
she pleaded into his eyes, "I don't want to be alone baring this awful   
news."  
  
"Of course, my love. I'll always be by your side."  
  
In solemn silence, he held her close as they walked back toward the   
palace to bare a solitary message that will break two hearts.  
============================  
[All right here is a list of all Generals and their relations with the Sailor  
Soldiers == Azurite Sailor Uranus  
Chrysolite Sailor Neptune  
Marcasite Sailor Pluto  
Pyrite Sailor Saturn  
Malachite Sailor Venus  
Nephrite Sailor Jupiter  
Zoisite Sailor Mercury  
Jadeite Sailor Mars  
All the Generals names are real names of actual gems. I did some  
research ^_^;  
  
Any knew characters that does not belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei,  
or DiC, belongs to me. So please don't take them.  
Next chapter coming soon!]  
-----------------------------------------  
Copyright (c) 1999, Cosmos. 


	5. Awaken! Messiah of Light

This story does not fit into any episodes of the Anime series or any parts  
in the Manga, unlike my first one. This one is a story in itself.  
  
Again, Uranus and Neptune are only friends,  
not gay. It just makes my writing easier. And I use the Manga   
characteristic of Zoisite, not the Anime, so he is not gay, either.  
  
This story is rated PG for language and stuff (Nothing serious, so don't  
worry. The worse thing possible would be the word "damn" (^_^))  
  
Oh yeah, PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just FEED MY EMAIL INBOX! I think it will die of starvation soon!  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC.   
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
*** I'm terribly sorry for making this chapter so long.  
Well, enough of my babbling! I hope you'll like this fanfic! Enjoy!  
============================   
================= Bloom of the Crystal Rose ==================  
by Cosmos  
============================  
  
The Fifth Petal: Awaken! Messiah of Light  
  
  
"So is that why I'm here?" Serena asked them.  
  
"Well…," Mars said hesitantly, "that is what I guess is the purpose of   
the crystal for bringing you here. Maybe, I'm right because Darien said   
that you are a really skilled soldier."  
  
"Well, I'm not really a soldier," Serena said with a blush,   
"but somehow I do know how to fight."  
  
"Well that's great," Venus said excitedly, "we need all the help we can   
get."  
  
"Please tell me more about this war that is devastating your world."  
  
"All right," Pyrite said. Serena turned to look at the youngest General  
with short pale, almost white, yellow hair sitting beside Saturn.   
His fiery dark brown eyes looked at her as began his tale.  
  
"The war began about twenty-five years ago when the Dark Empress attacked   
the Moon and Earth. No one knew where she came from, but some guessed that   
she might have come from another world on the other side of a black hole   
located within our galaxy. Perhaps the solar eclipse that occurred a few   
days before her attacks accidentally opened a portal of some kind   
connecting her world to ours. We later tried to locate this portal but it   
must have disappeared right after she passed through. She knew that in   
order to conquer this galaxy she must defeat the two great powers that were   
protecting it, the Moon and Earth Kingdom. Her strong and skilled army   
attacked both Kingdoms simultaneously. The terrible battle on the Moon   
dragged on for over ten years. We tried to help them, but we were fighting   
here also. We never knew that she has such a large army, almost like she  
brought her entire world to fight us. I believe that she must have known  
before hand that the solar eclipse will open a portal to our world because  
she and her army came very well prepared. Anyway, just simply defending the   
Earth Palace proved to be a great strain on our resources. There was no   
way we could have provided any type of aid to the Moon. We were all   
terribly distressed when news came that the Moon Kingdom was defeated by a   
strong curse that froze everyone inside thick quartz. The only ones that   
survived are the ones you see before you now."  
  
"We did not want to leave," Mars said dejectedly, "but the Queen commanded   
us to. We could not disobey her."  
  
"Especially when she told us that the end of this war depended on our   
survival," Luna said. Serena looked down at the sleek black cat with a   
strange crescent moon on its forehead. She was introduced to Luna and   
her partner Artemis toward the end of dinner. At first she was extremely   
shocked that they could speak, but she has gotten used to the idea by now.  
  
"Do you know what she meant by that?"  
  
"We have not the faintest idea," Saturn said sadly. "I think it would have   
been wiser if we stayed and fight, not run and hide like cowards!" Pyrite   
placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.   
She leaned her head on his chest as a single tear slipped from her   
mysterious dark purple eyes.  
  
"So you have no idea how you will defeat this…this Dark Empress?"  
  
"No," Neptune replied softly, "although there was a legend that foretold of   
a savior who will appear one day and end this war. It was told that she   
will appear only when the crystal rose blooms. She has incredible powers,   
which she will use to destroy the Dark Empress and her army. Her powers   
will then lift the curse from the Moon and restore our world as it was   
before, peaceful and loving."  
  
"But that is only a fairytale," Jupiter said sadly, "those types of tales   
were told by mothers to their children before bedtime."  
  
"Besides, we know that there is no such thing as a crystal rose," Mercury   
said. "And if there was one, how could a crystal bloom?"  
  
"What is this savior's name?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"No one truly knows her name," Nephrite spoke up beside Jupiter.   
"In the legend she is known as the Messiah of Light. Nonetheless, like what   
Jupiter said, she is but a legend."  
  
"But how can *I* help then?" Serena asked, "Since all of you with all your   
great powers cannot defeat the Dark Empress, how can I be of any influence?   
I don't even have any special powers like you all."  
  
"We don't really know why the crystal chose you?" Mars said. Serena looked   
at her sadly, who noticed her expression and quickly said, "I'm sorry.   
I didn't mean it that way."  
  
Serena smiled, "No, I understand. You all are desperate to see this war   
end, don't you? But then who wouldn't? No one likes to see wars."  
  
"I still hope that one day it will end," a sad voice said from the dining   
room doorway. Everyone turned to see the tear stained face of Sailor Pluto   
with Marcasite standing solemnly beside her. Darien observed their faces   
closely. He could tell that something was troubling them greatly.   
His gaze questioned them, but they refused to look at him.  
  
"Pluto! Marc! What happened? What's wrong?" Zoisite asked with great   
concern. They did not reply. Instead, Pluto walked quietly toward   
Darien and said, "We must speak to you, Endymion…alone."  
  
Darien's eyes widened in surprise and concern at the tone of her sad   
voice. He nodded solemnly and excused himself as he stood up to   
follow these two into the hall. Once in the hall he turned to them and   
was about to speak when Marcasite interrupted him.  
  
"No, not here," he said, "Can we go to your private library?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
After a few moments of walking down several hallways, they entered an   
enormous room filled to the brink with books of all kinds, both ancient   
and new. A large mahogany table stood before them with four black   
leather seats around it. Darien gestured for them to sit, but Pluto   
shook her head. "I would much rather stand."  
  
Marcasite took a seat near her. "But I would recommend you, Darien, to   
have a seat," he said solemnly, his voice heavy with sorrow.  
  
Darien looked at them for a moment and slowly took his seat across from   
Marcasite. "What is it? I have never seen you both looked so distraught   
like this before. What is troubling you two so much?" he asked.  
  
Pluto took a deep breath and began to unravel the terrible news.   
Marcasite studied Darien's face while Pluto talked. He saw his intense   
blue eyes first lightened to a bright blue in surprise, but gradually   
darkened in anger and grief as the words began to sink in. Finally Pluto   
stopped. Silence enveloped them all. Darien didn't move. His eyes   
staring blankly at Pluto's face. Suddenly he jumped up from his chair,   
knocking it over and slammed his fist with incredible force at the pile   
of books on a nearby shelf. The terrible force sent books flying   
haphazardly around them. He stood there for a moment as tears began to   
invade his eyes, his fist clenched white on the shelf. Pluto unconsciously   
moved closer to Marcasite as Darien's action gripped her with fear and   
grief. They both watched in silence as he began to cry.  
  
"How could this be?" he whispered to them as tears drift silently down   
his face. "How could this be?"  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry Darien," Pluto sobbed. "I would do anything to change   
these *damn* laws if there is a way. But I can't. I am powerless to…to do   
anything."  
  
"So what am I suppose to do?" Darien whispered back coldly. "Tell me what   
am I suppose to do now?" He turned around angrily as he shouted, "Am I   
to just walk up to her and say 'Serena you can't stay here'? That some   
stupid Law prohibits you from staying in this world?! I told her that   
she could stay with me. I *want* her to stay with me! I said that   
we…*I* would never turn away from her! That *I* would never send her   
back to a world that does not love her!"   
  
Darien stopped as more tears escaped his beautiful eyes. "I can't do   
that to her, Pluto," he whispered in a voice revealing a torn soul   
beneath. "I can't break her heart! I love her *too* much! God! When I   
have finally found the woman I love, I can't be with her!" he cried in   
a heart breaking voice. "I don't want her to leave me! I don't want to   
lose her, Pluto! I don't want to lose her." Darien fell to his knees,   
grabbing his head violently as another wave of tears assaulted his eyes.  
  
Pluto and Marcasite watched with souls equally as torn as his was.   
Every tear he shed broke their hearts. He was their dearest friend, a   
brother to them all. Incredible grief clutched their hearts as they   
watched sorrow tear his soul into millions of pieces. And there was   
nothing they could do to stop his pain. They also knew that another soul   
would be as equally torn once this news arrived at her door.  
  
It may have only been half an hour, or an hour, but he felt as if he had   
cried for a millenium. Slowly the tears ceased their onslaught and   
retreated back into his soul. He stood up and let his dark gaze fall upon   
Pluto and Marcasite. They flinched under his glare. Without a word, he   
turned and went out of the room. Once outside, he could hear Pluto cry   
in terrible wracking sobs and Marcasite trying to sooth her.  
  
He knew that it was up to him to tell Serena. But he could not face her   
tonight. He did not trust his strength yet. He could hardly control the   
tears that were fighting its way back up again. He did not walk back to   
the dining room. Instead he went straight for his room. He slammed the   
door shut convinced that the entire palace could hear the incredible sound   
it created upon impact. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything or   
anyone, except Serena. He slammed himself onto his bed and let all his   
pain out in an uncontrollable stream of stinging hot tears.  
  
"Why?" he asked himself…the room…the roses in the garden…the heaven above.   
"Why did this have to happen to her and me? I want nothing more than to   
love her! I would gladly give up my crown…my very life for her…if only   
she could stay with me, never to leave me. God! I don't want to lose her,  
not when I have just found her. I can't bare the thought of living   
without the sight of her. Oh, Serena! My lovely Serena, how can this happen   
to us? What can I do? I wish someone could tell me what to do?"  
  
He felt his heart breaking in his chest to be washed away by his tears.   
His entire being hurt as every muscle in his body cried for her. The   
pain of love was much more painful than any physical pain he had ever   
encountered. It sliced through him like a raging sword, slashing at his   
heart into his very soul. He clenched his fist trying desperately to stop   
its onslaught but he could not. His body bleeds with sorrow and his eyes   
rained with tears.  
  
"I love you my dear sweet Serena," he whispered as sleep began to ease   
his pain. Its soft soothing caresses on his eyelids ceased the tears.   
Its warmth spread through his body stopping the aching pain in his heart.   
He closed his eyes welcoming the freedom that sleep offered him. As he   
felt himself led away into dreamland, he whispered again, "I love   
you…Serena." The pale moonlight floated softly into his room. Its warm   
caressing light revealed that a single lonely tear had somehow managed to   
escape him and drifted down his face to be lost in the soft silk pillow   
below.  
===========================  
I wonder what happened? She thought. She had waited in the dining   
room all night for him to return, but he never did. They also noticed   
that Pluto and Marcasite did not return either. What happened? Her   
mind asked again, what did Pluto and Marc tell him? What was so secretive   
that they must hide it from the rest of us? She gave a tired sigh as   
she reached her room. Looking a little down the hallway, she could see   
his closed door. She felt tempted to go and knock to see if he was all   
right, but she refrained from doing so. I'll talk to him in the morning,   
she thought. He's probably sleeping right now. Instead she went into  
her room and closed her door quietly behind her.  
  
[dream]  
  
"She will appear only when the crystal rose blooms," a disembodied voice   
whispered to her through the darkness. "Incredible powers…she will destroy  
the Dark Empress and her army. She will lift the curse from the Moon and   
restore our world…Messiah of Light…awaken!"  
  
A small point of light appeared before her eyes slowly growing larger   
until it blinded her with pure energy. She raised her hand to shield her   
eyes from the light. When she looked back she gasped in amazement. A  
beautiful sparkling crystal floated within arms reach before her. A   
strange light emanates from its center. She squinted her eyes to get a  
clearer view of this magnificent gem. She could barely make out its   
shape…it was…she gasped in shock…it was a rose bud…a crystal rose bud!  
  
"Can it be true?" she asked herself, "Can the legend really be true? But   
it can't…its…its only a fairytale, right?"  
  
"Messiah," the voice called again, "Messiah…the time has come."  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked the darkness shielding this stranger.   
"Who are you calling Messiah? Who is she?"  
  
"The time has come, Messiah of Light, the time for your awakening."  
  
Frustrated, Serena cried, "Who the *hell* are you? Who is this Messiah?"  
  
"Messiah of Light," the voice called again, its tone now full of distress,  
"you must awaken before it is too late. You must heal the wound that   
the Dark Empress has created in this world. Hurry Messiah…you must hurry!   
With each passing moment, the darkness grows more powerful! You must   
awaken now, Messiah…awaken…awaken…"  
  
"Who is the Messiah?" Serena screamed angry with the stranger who refused   
to answer her question. Silence. She waited for the response, but she   
could only hear silence. For some strange reason, she felt that she  
had to figure out who the person behind this name was, and she had to   
find her tonight. "Please," she pleaded, tears streaming down her   
face, "please tell me who is the Messiah?"  
  
Silence….silence…then the voice whispered to her like the soft sound of a   
light breeze…"You are…Princess Serenity."  
  
[end dream]  
  
She jerked up in bed gasping desperately for air. The soft voice still   
echoing in her ears, "You are…Princess Serenity." Who is this Princess   
Serenity? She wondered, and why did that stranger call me this girl's   
name? God, my dreams are getting weirder and weirder everyday.   
Suddenly she heard a light knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called out.  
  
A deep rich voice drifted into her room through the wooden frame, "It's me,  
Darien. Serena are you all right. Can I come in?" His voice was full   
of distress.  
  
"Yes…yes come in," she replied. He opened the door slowly and stuck his   
head in to look at her. His expressions were full of concern and sadness.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked again, gentler this time.  
  
"Yes of course, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was walking by your door and I heard you scream something. I   
thought that something had happened to you."  
  
Oh, she thought, have I been yelling out loud throughout my entire   
dream?  
  
"I must have been talking in my sleep," she said.  
  
"More like screaming in your sleep," he whispered humorously. He went   
over to her and sat by the table near her bed. The faint moonlight fell   
on his sad face like a silk curtain. Under the pale light he looked very   
tired and so sad.  
  
"Is something wrong, Darien? Would you like to tell me about it? It might   
help you know." She smiled warmly at him.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, taking in her beauty, her light.   
Oh Serena, he thought, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to let   
you go.  
  
He turned his gaze to look out the window. The faint breeze flowing   
through the open frame played with his dark locks in front of his eyes.  
  
"I have to tell you something Serena," he said quietly, his voice full of   
pain and grief.  
  
"Of course," Serena said, "you can tell me anything."  
  
"Before I do though, I want you to know that all I said this morning was   
true. You believe me don't you? You know that I love you. I love you so   
much that it hurts me to have to tell you this."  
  
"I believe you," she said softly. "I know you love me."  
  
"I meant everything I said, about you staying here with me…about my world   
never turning away from you…I meant it all with my heart and soul."  
  
"I know you did. Darien, please what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, then said sadly, "I have been told that   
you…you can't stay in this world."  
  
His words sliced through her like one of the sabers from the shadow   
warriors. "W-what do you mean?" she said. She can feel tears rising   
into her eyes.  
  
"Pluto told me that once your mission is complete, you will be instantly   
returned to your world. The Laws of Time forbids inter-dimensional   
migrations." He could feel his soul dying as he spoke. His heart was   
screaming in his mind to stop…that there must be a way…there has to be a   
way to let her stay.  
  
"The Laws of Time?" she whispered weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," he cried as tears escaped his eyes. "I can't do   
anything to stop it. Even Pluto can't change the Law."  
  
"Y-you…lied to me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No! Serena I meant everything I said! I *do* love you!"  
  
"You said that I can stay here. That your world would never turn away   
from me…that you would never turn away from me…and now you say that it   
is because of this Law?"  
  
"I'm not turning away from you," Darien cried taking a step toward her.   
"Please Serena! You must understand that there is nothing I can do. If   
there were I would do it. I would give my very life if that would change   
the Law."  
  
"No Darien," she cried, "it is not the Law. You just don't want me around,   
isn't it? And this is some lame excuse that you made up so that I could   
forgive you, isn't it? How could you Darien? How could you lie to me? I   
believed you. I…I…Get out Darien!"  
  
"Serena please!" he begged her, "Please understand."  
  
"No!" she screamed. "I should have known that a mighty Prince could   
never love a poor orphan girl. I should have known. How could you use   
me like that? You pretended to love me so that you could gain my trust   
and help is that it? Well, I'll tell you what! I will stay and fulfill   
this…this *damn* mission. Don't you worry your little head about it!   
I'll stay. But I don't ever want to see you again! And when I'm done,   
I'll be glad to return to my world. Now get out!"  
  
"Serena please!"  
  
"Just get out Prince Endymion!" she screamed as tears of sorrow stream   
down her face.  
  
He winced when she called him his royal name. He stood up and slumped   
out of her room, closing the door softly behind him. Once outside he   
could hear her begin to cry in heartbreaking sobs that tore at his soul.   
Every tear she shed was a knife piercing his heart. He leaned heavily   
against her door and slid down to the floor burying his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," he whispered between the tears that flooded him.   
"I don't want to hurt you. I can never hurt you. If there were any   
way to stop you from returning, from leaving me I would do it without a   
thought. Please Serena…please understand that I love you…I love you   
more than you will ever know."  
  
A shadow a little ways down the hall stood watching them in silence.   
She heard their angry shouts and Serena's accusations. She heard their   
hearts break and their souls cry out in grief. She witnessed it all.   
But no one could hear her soul cry…no one but her. She saw him slump   
down outside Serena's door crying until the very hall was flooded with   
his tears. She could hear Serena from within the room drown the night   
with her own grievances. And this was all her fault. Yes, she blamed   
herself for breaking these two pure hearts; although she knew that she   
had no real choice in the matter. Sadly, she turned and walked away.   
Tears flooded her eyes but she refused to shed them. There have been too   
many tears tonight.  
=============================  
It has been two days and still Serena refused to speak to him. He never   
saw her much, only glimpses of gold here and there because she had been   
avoiding him. His heart ached to see her so angry with him…to see her   
hate him.  
  
Dinnertime was the worse time for them, although it was the time he   
yearned for everyday because it was the only time he could see her.   
The others would notice him sitting staring absentmindedly at her down   
on the other end of the table. His eyes would look so sad and alone.   
So much pain and longing were revealed in those dark mysterious azure   
eyes that some of his friends refused to look at him because it would   
only pain them to see him so dejected. The others sitting by Serena   
would notice the same thing. Whenever Darien was not looking at her   
she would glance at him with the same expression. They wish that there   
were a way they could help them, but they knew they could not. By now,   
they all know about the sad situation between these two, Pluto had told   
them the night after she told Darien. They could tell that this pained   
Pluto, too. She blamed herself for everything, although they tried to  
comfort her by telling her that it wasn't her fault, she still would not   
accept it.   
  
After dinner they all left quietly. Serena stood up without a word and   
went out into the garden. She has been hanging around the place for the   
past two days. The sweet smell of the flowers relaxed her, but most of   
all it reminded her of him. Unbeknownst to him was that she had forgiven   
him the very day after their argument, but his words caused doubts in her   
mind of what he truly feels for her. She still doesn't believe the 'Laws   
of Time' stuff. How could a 'Law', a simple rule set down by some unknown   
stranger be so powerful that they could not stop it, unless they don't   
want to stop it? Perhaps it is her own self-pity of being an orphan that   
made her doubt him even more. She doesn't know. She was so confused at   
the multitudes of emotions flooding her.  
  
She wanted to run to him and tell him that she was sorry…sorry for all   
the things she said but never meant. She wanted to feel his warmth flow   
into her body healing her torn soul. She wanted to taste his sweet lips   
and hear him whisper that he loved her…to heal her broken heart.  
She wanted…she yearned…she needed him so much, more than the very air she   
breathed. But she was afraid…afraid that he might not love her anymore.  
  
In pure honesty, she was afraid that they would love each other   
*even more* to only have their hearts broken when she must leave him.   
Maybe that was the sole reason she has been avoiding him all this time.   
It was not because she doubted his love as she tried to convince herself   
was the reason; it was not that she feared he would turn away from her  
because deep down she knew that he never had. No, none of the reasons   
she thought were the right ones. In fact it was the one she denied that   
was the true reason torturing her. She did not want him to suffer when   
she leaves. If she return to him now she knew that he would love her   
even more to only have his heart ripped out of his chest when they must   
separate. It was more for him that she avoided him. She wanted him to   
forget her so that her departure would be easier on him; although she   
knew that she could never forget him…that her soul and heart would   
immediately die when she would lose him. And it was this pain that she   
wanted to spare him from suffering, as she knew she would suffer. Yes,  
that was the reason. That was the hidden truth of her actions.  
  
Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulders awakening her from   
her thoughts. Her body stiffened as she turned around to gaze into   
beautiful dark crimson eyes. She smiled sadly as she recognized the   
older girl.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, what a pleasant surprise," she said with a smile.   
Pluto did not reply but only looked at her with sadness weighing heavily   
on her face. She let her hand dropped to her side and bent down to look   
at the white roses below. Several long strands of her dark forest green   
hair fell over her face covering the tears that were threatening to spill   
from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know that my apology will not help you any,   
but that is all I can give...and all I can do."  
  
Serena looked at her sadly. She had heard that this soldier was the   
Guardian of Time. The others told her that she blamed herself for the   
Laws, even though she had no hand in its creation. She placed a   
reassuring hand on the taller girl's shoulder and whispered comfortingly,   
"Please, there is nothing for you to apologize for," she said.   
Pluto looked up at her in surprise. She had expected an outburst  
much like Darien's but this sweet gentleness was something she did not  
expect at all.  
  
Serena smiled at her warmly, "Do not blame yourself for this, dear Pluto.   
It is not your fault at all." Serena took her hand away and turned to   
gaze down at the flowers as she whispered, "There are just some things   
that we cannot stop or change, and we shouldn't blame ourselves for   
something that we have no control over."  
  
"Please don't be mad at Darien," Pluto whispered her eyes still locked   
on Serena's face. "He loves you. He truly cares for you with all his   
heart and soul. He had never loved anyone the way he loves you. Please,   
do not hate him for what is not his doing."  
  
"Then the Laws of Time are real?" Serena asked although it sounded more   
like a statement.  
  
"As real as you and me, I'm afraid."  
  
So he was telling me the truth, she thought. But then she never really   
doubted him. She now knew the true reason that tortured her, and it was   
not because of his words.  
  
"Please, don't hate him," Pluto whispered again. "It pains me to see   
both of you so distant."  
  
Serena gave a sad laughter and said, "Then it will pain you more when I   
leave."  
  
"I-I don't mean--"  
  
"I understand…and no I do not hate him."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why have you been avoiding him? He needs you Serena. His soul   
dies with every moment without you."  
  
"Because I want him to forget me. I want to spare him further grievances   
I know he will suffer when I depart. Please understand Pluto, I have   
forgiven him for everything long ago, but I do not want to break his   
heart again when I step through that space portal later on."  
  
So this is her reason, Pluto thought with admiration. She would suffer   
all the pains for him only to spare him from doing the same. She is such   
a kind person. Why must this innocent young girl with such a great heart   
have to suffer so much?  
===========================  
He remained in his seat long after everyone had left the dining room.   
He stared vacantly at the space she once occupied at the other end of the   
table. His mind was numb with intense grief and his heart had all but  
died. He felt like a lost soul wandering this world without a reason   
and without a purpose. He had lost the only thing that he held dear to   
his heart, his love. It was so soon, too soon. They didn't even have   
much time to spend together to revel in each other's love. He found her   
only to lose her with a sigh.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, but he really didn't care. Time   
was meaningless to him now. It only brought closer the day when she will   
leave him…when he will lose her. Without warning, a bright flash of light   
snapped his mind back into the world of reality again. He looked up across   
the table to see Elios standing before him with an expression of dire   
distress on his young face.  
  
"Prince Endymion!" Elios cried out with agony. "You must come to   
Elysion quickly!" Then the image disappeared. Darien frowned with deep   
concern. He had never seen Elios look so troubled before.   
Something is wrong, he thought gravely, something is terribly wrong.   
He quickly stood up and headed for the old brick wall, gateway to the   
guardian Kingdom of Elysion.  
  
He walked briskly through the Rose Blanche Garden, his mind was too   
preoccupied by the urgency in Elios' voice that he did not see Serena   
standing with Pluto nearby. Nonetheless, she did notice him. She saw   
his tall dark form walk quickly by them on the other side of the garden.   
She saw his worried blue eyes and his deep frown. Something's wrong,   
she thought. He looks so solemn and troubled. She quickly excused   
herself and followed him. She found him standing in front of a   
beautiful worn gray brick wall with his hand placed on its vine-strewn   
surface. He whispered something inaudible as his hand began to glow in   
a strange blue light. Suddenly, to her amazement, the wall disappeared   
to reveal a large opening from which another beautiful garden of strange   
colorful roses could be seen on the other side. He quickly stepped   
through and the opening began to close. She made a mad dash for it   
before the entire thing disappeared. She jumped through the shrinking   
doorway in the nick of time. When she turned around, the door was gone.   
She looked around her in amazement. Where am I?, she wondered. This   
place is so beautiful. Roses of various colors, as well as other   
magnificent and rare flowers enraptured her. Amazingly she saw roses of   
purple, orange, and even a magnificent dark blue. Every possible color   
could be found in this garden and on its roses, all colors even black.  
  
She wandered around mindlessly, forgetting the reason why she actually   
came here. Suddenly two voices floated through the garden on the   
invisible wings of the wind toward her ears. She quickly snapped to   
attention and followed the sound toward its source. She soon found that   
the sound came from within a large ivory colored room on the far side of   
the garden. She sneaked toward it until she was standing with her back   
against the wall near the opening listening silently to the conversation   
within.  
  
"Are you sure?" She heard someone asked. She instantly recognized the   
voice as Darien's. He sounded so distressed.  
  
"Yes," someone else replied. So there is another person there with him,   
she thought. Who is it though? The person spoke again with a voice that  
sounded so light, so young.  
  
"She will attack us at any moment. We must alert the others and prepare   
ourselves for a long battle," this stranger continued.  
  
"And the powers of Elysion cannot help us?"  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be of any help," the stranger replied. "Through the   
years, the powers of the Dark Empress has increased ten folds. She is now   
capable of destroying Elysion with merely a snap of her fingers."  
  
"That powerful?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What about the Golden Crystal? Can't I use it to defeat her?"  
  
Silence. In her mind she saw the stranger shake his head because she   
then heard him answer, "No, the Golden Crystal is now very weak. It has   
been drained most of its energy through the years of constant use. For   
the last seven years, its powers have been diverted to support that of   
Elysion in defending the Earth Kingdom. So now it is very weak. It   
will be of no match against the dark powers."  
  
"Are you saying that there is nothing we can do to stop her?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Her powers are too great. Defeating her would be a   
miracle."  
  
"So what are we going to do? We can't just simply stand here and let her   
destroy us! Yet, if we fight she will kill us all anyway. Are you sure,   
Elios? Are you sure that there is nothing we can do? Nothing I can do?"  
  
"There is nothing," this stranger whom Darien called Elios replied.  
  
She heard a loud bang as Darien slammed his fist on the crystal table in   
frustration. Then silence covered them. "There *is* one thing I   
*can* do," she barely heard him whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can send Serena back to her world. If there is no hope in defeating   
the Dark Empress, then there is no reason for her to stay here only to   
get herself killed. Perhaps, I should thank the Laws of Time," he said.   
"At least because of it, she will live."  
  
Tears drifted down her face as she listened to his sad voice floating   
toward her. No Darien, she cried, no don't send me away! I don't   
care if I die. I just want to be with you. If I die then let me die   
with you. Please Darien, don't send me away. I don't want to leave you!   
I don't want to lose you.  
  
She heard him give a sad and hopeless sigh as he turned and began to   
walk out of the room. She quickly dove into a rose bush nearby.   
Expecting to feel the stinging pain of the thorns, she did not feel   
anything but the smooth soft petals and stems. She looked at a stem in   
front of her face and saw with surprise that these roses have no thorns   
on them, but her surprise was cut short when she saw him step out of the   
room. His eyes were dark with grief and hopelessness. Fortunately he   
did not see her as he quickly walked down the garden and through the wall.  
  
She gave a soft sigh of relief because she was unsure of what she would   
do or of what he would think of her if he caught her spying on him like   
this. Unfortunately, someone else caught her. A gentle voice whispered   
to her from behind, "You can come out now."  
  
In surprise, she shot out of the rose bush and turned around to see a   
young man with shoulder length white hair and a golden horn gazing at her   
tenderly. He was young. She guessed him to be about only thirteen.   
Yet he was taller than she was. "H-how did you know I was hiding   
in there?" she asked her cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I'd say gold would stand out among dark blue roses," he said   
with a gentle smile.  
  
Oops, I should have checked the colors of the flowers before I hide   
in them.  
  
"You must be Serena," he said with a slight bow, "It is a pleasure to   
finally be able to meet you. I am Elios, Priest of Elysion."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," she said returning his bow. "Please tell   
me, what is Elysion and is it this place here?"  
  
"Yes," he replied as he strolled away from her. She took his action as   
an invitation to follow him. They strolled peacefully in the garden,   
which was incredibly large. In the far distance, she could make out   
the faint form of a magnificent gold castle towering over the lush green   
land.  
  
"Elysion is the guardian kingdom of Earth," he was saying.   
"Its powers are what protects Earth from invasion. However, I'm afraid   
even the great power of Elysion and the Golden Crystal will not be   
strong enough to defend this world from the Dark Empress, but then you   
have heard that already."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Y-you knew I was listening out   
there, too?" He nodded.  
  
"Then why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Because I know you didn't want Darien to see you," he replied.  
  
She looked down at the marble path in sadness when she heard him   
mentioned Darien's name. He noticed her expression and said,   
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered gloomily. "I thought everyone knew."  
  
"Hmm…I don't get much gossips in this place," he replied lightly.  
  
"Is there no way to protect this world?" she asked.  
  
"Not unless the Messiah of Light awakens," he replied. She looked up at   
him in shock.  
  
"Are you saying that she is real?"  
  
"I'm not saying that she is or that she is not, but she is the only one   
who can save us."  
  
Serena looked down at the path again, her mind deep in thought as she   
recalled her dreams. Since the first night she slept in this place two   
dreams have constantly invaded her sleep. She recalled that the one of   
them, the first dream, showed her of a young girl screaming for her   
parents to not make her leave. Somehow the dream was so vivid that   
she could actually sense the fear in the atmosphere around them. More   
importantly was the fact that the faces of this young girl's parents   
seemed so familiar to her. It triggered something deep within her mind   
of hidden memories that were desperately trying to break free. The   
second dream was so strange. All she could see was the crystal bud of a   
rose and hear a strange voice calling to her in the darkness. It was   
the last thing that the voice said that truly confused her, ""You   
are…Princess Serenity." Why did that voice call her Princess Serenity?   
Is her dream right? Is she a Princess? No way, she thought,   
I can't be. Besides it's only a dream and they are never real.   
And then it suddenly struck her, the connection between the two dreams.   
The mother of that young girl also called her Princess Serenity.   
What is going on here? She wondered, Am I losing my mind?  
  
"Are you all right, Serena?" Elios asked looking at her solemn face   
in concern.  
  
"What?" she said in surprised as she snapped out of her thought,   
"Oh, yes I-I'm fine. Just thinking that is all." She turned her gaze   
to him and asked, "Please tell me, why are there so many different and   
strange colors in the roses of this garden."  
  
"This garden is known as the Garden of Passion," he replied. "Each   
color found on these roses are reflections of the emotions deep within   
the human soul. As you can see, red represents the purest form of   
love, royal-blue is for intuition, azure or sky blue is for joy,   
green there is for honesty, purple for bravery, pink for happiness,   
and many more."  
  
"Then why do you have a black rose?" she asked pointing to a single black   
flower growing slightly apart from the others. "Your garden is so   
beautiful, why do you allow the color of hatred to grow in it? It seems to   
ruin the loveliness of everything else."  
  
"Hatred is an emotion just like joy or sorrow. It does not ruin what is   
in the garden, but enhances what is already there. Some believed that   
hatred represents the emotion of evil, but others disagree."  
  
"What do you think it represents?"  
  
"Hatred can be evil if the person who holds it wants it to be, or it can   
be goodness if one so wish."  
  
"But doesn't hatred usually lead to evil?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"It depends on the person who holds this emotion," he replied.   
"Hatred is only a strong force that your soul feels, much like love or   
happiness. In itself, it holds no evil nor does it lead one to   
become evil. Much like your skill in fighting. If you use it to   
protect those you love then your skill would be moral, but if you use   
it against others then it would be immoral. Many evil beings do not   
feel hatred toward their opponents; instead they only feel the desire of   
greed for power. I would say greed is the most evil emotion not hatred.   
Usually the ones who are most sensitive end up feeling the emotion of   
hatred. Perhaps hatred is only the counter balance of purity,   
represented by the color white near it." He pointed to a single white   
rose growing beside the black one.  
  
"I'd say hatred, much like purity or serenity, is the ultimate   
emotion where everything from joy, fear, and love jumble together to   
form an indistinguishable cloud of emotion. While in purity, these   
emotions are distinct and in harmony with each other, in hatred it is   
inseparable with neither a border of where one ends and another begins.   
You can say it is the emotion that tests all of us. It is the one force   
that reveals to us who we truly are deep within. If we succumb to it   
and become evil, then that was what we were all along, but if we surpass   
it and become pure than that is who we really are."  
  
Silence fell between them as they continued to stroll down the path.   
She thought deeply of the things he said, of how each color represented   
an emotion within the human soul. We must be very colorful creatures,   
she thought, to feel all these vibrant colors flowing through our   
heart. Suddenly a beautiful beige colored rose appeared before her,   
slightly blocking her path. She bent down and caressed its silky petals   
with her fingers. "This one has the same color as my gown, " she   
commented with amusement. "And what does this rose represent?"  
  
He didn't respond immediately as if he has forgotten what emotion this   
color symbolizes. Then he spoke softly, "Beige is the color of   
loneliness."  
  
She looked up at him. Her cerulean eyes sparkled in the bright sun.   
She did not move. A strange shadow fell over her eyes and she looked   
away. His words rang like church bells, clear and true, sending the   
truth of its meaning directly into her heart. She did not respond to his   
comment, but stood up and brushed past the delicate flower heading back   
toward the gray brick wall. He followed her in silence. As they reached   
the gray brick wall she spoke in a lost tone, "I think I'd better get back.   
The others may wonder where I am."  
  
He nodded and waved his hand opening the gateway for her. She thanked   
him and stepped through. He stood looking at the wall for a moment then   
turned around and headed for the Court of Prayers. As he went through   
the archway he stepped back in surprise. A flash of intense light   
engulfed him and he raised his hand in an attempt to shield his eyes.   
Suddenly the light died down and he turned to look. His gray-blue eyes   
widened in surprise as he gazed at the crystal still floating on the   
marble column. It had just transformed from a solid gem into the shape   
of a beautiful clear bud of a rose.  
  
The empty room of the Court of Prayers echoed his astonished words,   
"The legend is true?"  
=============================================  
[Any knew characters that does not belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei,  
or DiC, belongs to me. So please don't take them.  
Final chapter coming soon!]  
-----------------------------------------  
Copyright (c) 1999, Cosmos. 


	6. Full Bloom

The FINALE!  
  
This story is rated PG for language and stuff (Nothing serious, so don't  
worry. The worse thing possible would be the word "damn" (^_^))  
  
Oh yeah, PLEASE email me and tell me what you think of my story.  
Critiques, compliments, suggestions, questions, anything would be fine.  
Just FEED MY EMAIL INBOX! I think it will die of starvation soon!  
  
Usual disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all its characters and likeliness   
belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha/Toei. English translation is made   
possible by DiC.   
  
My email address: ml_eclipse@hotmail.com  
  
= thoughts  
[ ] = author's note  
  
Thanks to all who have emailed me! More Author's Notes at bottom ^_^  
Well, enough of my babbling! Enjoy!  
============================   
================= Bloom of the Crystal Rose ==================  
by Cosmos  
============================  
The Last Petal: Full Bloom  
  
  
Just as she stepped through the gateway she heard a voice calling to her   
frantically, "Serena! Serena, there you are. Please you must come with   
me quickly!"  
  
Serena looked at Mercury in surprise. "What's wrong, Mercury? What   
happened?"  
  
"Hurry, there is no time to talk now! Darien wants to talk to you   
immediately. He said it is urgent!" she cried in distress.  
  
Darien? She nodded and quickly followed the blue hair soldier into   
the palace. She was led into a large throne room and the magnificent door   
closed silently behind her.  
  
Serena looked around the room in awe. A beautiful red velvet carpet with   
intricate designs stretched from the doorway up to the platform where two   
golden thrones were placed. Grand ocean-blue silk curtains cascaded down   
from the tall ceiling covering large magnificent windows on either side of   
the room. Beautiful handcrafted chandeliers hung low from the ceiling   
illuminating this rich room. She looked around and saw his slump form on   
the bottom steps of the platform leading to the two thrones. His   
heart-throbbing blue eyes were gazing at her with grief. His face looked so  
worn and tired. She could see that he hadn't slept much during the past   
days. Her heart ached to hold him, to comfort him, and to wipe away that   
sadness in his eyes.  
  
He just sat there gazing at her as if this was the first time he has seen   
her. Serena, I love you, he wanted to say…he wanted to scream to her,   
but nothing came out of his mouth. He simply looked at her with longing,   
with the desire to embrace her and feel her warmth against his body. He   
wanted to kiss those soft pink lips of hers and to run his hands through   
her long golden silk hair.  
  
The silence was unbearable. It weighed heavily on their souls and hearts.   
Each held back strong desires to comfort the other, and the tears that   
threatened them. She couldn't stand this anymore. This silence was too   
much for her mind. She wanted him to speak, to cry, to laugh, to yell,   
anything that would break this silence, but he did neither. He only sat   
there staring at her too overcome by sorrow to move.  
  
Finally he spoke, "There is something I have to tell you."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Don't worry," he said   
gravely, "I won't lecture you on my love for you. I know you don't want   
to hear it, nor do you care for it."  
  
What are you saying Darien? Her heart cried. Please don't say that to   
me! Go on! Rant about your love for me! Try to persuade me but don't give   
up on me!  
  
"I have asked Mercury to bring you here for one reason," he continued   
staring absentmindedly at the curtains floating so gently in the soft   
breeze. "I have decided to return you to your world before this day ends."  
  
"What?" she said in surprise. Although she knew of this she did not expect   
it to be so soon.  
  
"I have been told that the Dark Empress will attack the Earth Palace soon   
and I don't want you to be here when she does."  
  
"But isn't that why I'm here in the first place," she cried. "I'm suppose   
to help you remember?"  
  
He returned his gaze to her face and saw tears glistening in her sapphire   
eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
Startled, she looked at him for a moment. "B-because," she stammered.   
She let her gaze fall to the floor and her statement unfinished.  
  
He looked at her intently, taking in her hair, her eyes, basically taking   
in everything about her to lock in his memory because he feared that this   
would be the last time he may see her. "I thought that you had wanted to   
return to your world?" he whispered.  
  
"I never said that," she said softly. "But I don't really have a choice   
do I?"  
  
"Serena--"  
  
"Don't Darien," she stopped him gently, "I know. There is nothing you can   
do, but you can at least let me stay until this war is over. Let me help   
you. It is why I'm here isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know why the crystal brought you here anymore.   
It may have been better if you were still back where you were. At least   
you won't be caught in this war and perhaps get yourself killed. Serena,   
I don't want to see you get hurt." He gazed into her eyes and held it.   
"I don't want to see you harmed. I have promised you that I would never   
let anyone harm you…and I will keep that promise."  
  
Darien…  
  
"Please Serena," his eyes begged her, "please do what I say and leave.   
The Dark Empress is too powerful for any of us to fight her. Our defeat   
is inevitable. We may not have a choice, but you do. You can escape by   
leaving this world. Maybe later your life will turn out better. You might   
suddenly rediscover your memories and your family. You might   
even…you might even…find someone who will love you the way you deserve to   
be loved."  
  
She could tell that all this was killing him inside. It was killing her   
also. "No Darien!" she cried. "I will not leave!"  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "You were right, you have no choice in   
this. You will go!"  
  
"I will not!" she argued back. "And you cannot make me!"  
  
"I have the power to send you wherever I want, Serena!" he snapped back at   
her, angry that she would be foolish enough to want to stay and get herself   
killed. "And I certainly have the power to force you into going!"  
  
Furious, she strutted over to him and looked down at him with a face   
flushed with anger. "No you don't," she said in a low voice as she stepped  
closer to him. "Not when I do this…" And she clasped his face between   
her hands and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss of   
defiance. He groaned in surprise as he felt her soft lips pressed   
forcefully onto his. A sudden feeling of intense energy swept through his   
body as he felt her hand comb through his silky black hair. He closed his   
eyes and let the warmth enclosed around him. His hands went out and   
wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her down to him.  
  
She could feel his warm body pressed close to hers and his arms around her   
waist tightened as if he was afraid she might disappear. I will never   
leave you, her heart said, I can never leave you.  
  
They both held desperately onto that passionate kiss fearing that this may   
be their last. Their lungs screamed for air, but they tried to ignore it   
until the hot pain in their chest forced them to separate. Breathing   
heavily, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her azure   
eyes.  
  
"Oh, Serena," he sighed sadly. "Why did you do that? Why do you want to   
stay with me only to be caught up in this war."  
  
"Because I can't imagine ever being without you. Darien, I don't want to   
lose you. If I must die, I would rather die with you."  
  
A tear escaped his eye as he looked at her. "Serena," he cried, "I don't   
want to see you suffer. I don't want to see you get hurt. W-why can't   
you just go and be safe?"  
  
"Because I can never leave you, my love."  
  
"I wish things would be better for you, my dear Serena. I wish you had   
fallen in love with someone else in your world, so that you wouldn't end   
up here with me. I want to take you away from this place to escape the   
fate that I am cursed with. You deserve so much more than all this pain   
I've brought onto you." He buried his face in her golden hair and cried   
in great sobs that shook his entire body.  
  
"You have brought nothing but joy, Darien. I have never known what love   
and happiness was until you showed them to me. You have given me more   
than I can ever ask for…more than I truly deserve. You have given me   
friendship and undying love. That is all I could ever want." She held   
him close to her as he cried out all his pain. She could feel tears of   
sorrow flood her eyes as well. Seeing him in so much anguish made her   
entire being cry with him. "Things will turn out well, Darien. You'll   
see."  
  
She was not sure why she said that. Realistically, things could not have   
looked more hopeless. Yet, something deep within her told her that things   
would end well. She wondered why she felt this way.  
  
She held him for a long time, long after his tears have stopped, long   
after his body ceased to shake, and long after her heart ceased to cry.   
They did not know how long they sat within each other's warm embrace, but   
to them time was meaningless. It could be for all eternity; they did not   
care as long as they have each other.  
  
They both wished that time would stop so that they could be this way for   
always. Protected by each other's love, by each other's embrace, nothing   
could tear them apart; yet there was fear in their hearts. It was this   
fear that destroyed the perfection of this moment. They knew that this   
might be their last moments together, the last time they would see each   
other. Outside they could see the dark storm that was blowing their way.   
Even the moon and the very stars of heaven have retreated behind those   
dark clouds now descending upon them. As if to prove their fears correct,   
a mighty flash of lightning sliced across the dark sky like a saber of the   
dark warriors, followed by the ominous roar of thunder signaling the   
beginning of their dire battle.  
  
Horrendous screams and evil laughter invaded their minds. They quickly   
snapped their gazes toward the door when it slammed opened to reveal   
Mercury leaning against the door weakly, covered in blood.  
  
"Endymion," she cried weakly, "we're under attack…the Dark   
Empress…she attacked sooner than we had expected." Too weak to stand   
anymore, the young blue soldier slumped heavily onto the ground.  
  
"Mercury!" Serena cried, running quickly toward her. "Mercury? Mercury   
come on wake up!"  
Mercury did not move nor did she even open her eyes. "No," Serena   
whispered in grief. "Don't die, oh please don't die."  
  
"Come on Serena!" Darien shouted, "You must leave here quickly!"  
  
She turned her attention to him with a determined look in her bright blue   
eyes. "I am staying." He looked at her tenderly knowing full well that   
she would not go. He shook his head hopelessly and finally nodded.  
  
"Here," he said, "take my sword."  
  
"But I can't! What would you defend yourself with?"  
  
He looked at her distressed face and gave her a quirky grin. "I have more   
powers up my sleeves than you could imagine," he whispered to her.   
"Take it."  
  
She nodded and grabbed his golden sword as they both ran outside to face   
their worse fears. The destruction of the palace was beyond her belief.   
Once a beautiful rose garden was now a hellhole. How could one person   
hold so much power of destruction? And how could one be so evil?  
  
A roar from behind them quickly snapped her attention back to the battle.   
She raised the sword up skillfully blocking a deadly attack. After   
defeating several of the shadow warriors, a scream sliced into her mind.   
She quickly turned her head to see Malachite and Marcasite screaming out   
warnings at three people she could barely make out through the dust and   
blood of the battle. Yet, from what she could see the warning came too   
late as she saw three bodies sent flying through the air from an attack   
by the Dark Empress.  
  
She quickly ran over to them. The site shocked her into tears. Upon her   
arrival she saw Malachite hold a blonde girl while Marcasite cradled   
another girl. Through the blood and bruises she was able to make out the   
faces of Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, and Chrysolite whom was lying nearby.  
  
"No," she whispered in tears. Despite the roar of the battle around her,   
all she could hear were the devastated words that Marcasite and Malachite   
were whispering to their loves.  
  
"Lovely Venus," she heard Malachite whispered with a voice torn deep into   
his soul. "My lovely Venus, please don't leave me. How can I live without  
you?"  
  
"Dearest Pluto," she heard Marcasite barely whispered choked with tears.   
"How can this happen to you? You should not suffer anymore than what you   
had been through the last couple of days. Oh, my love, please forgive me.   
I promised to be with you always and yet I felled to be with you when you   
needed me most. I should have been there to protect you. I should have   
taken that blast not you. Oh, my Time goddess…" And he let his voice   
trailed off into inaudible whispers of grief.  
  
Serena stood there in shock. Unbelievable grief coursed through her soul   
like a raging fire. No, she kept saying to herself. This can't be.   
They cannot…must not die. Tears streamed down her face like an   
unrelenting river as sorrow's blade seared through her heart.   
They were such kind people…Venus…Pluto…all of them. They don't deserve   
this. No one deserves this.  
  
Suddenly a painful moan near her feet caught her attention. "Chrysolite!"   
she cried bending down to support his head in her lap. "Oh, dear   
friend…hang on," she whispered to him. He opened his eyes slowly and   
looked painfully at her. She could no longer see the laughter that was   
once in his lovely olive-green eyes. Now, all she could see was the pain   
that coursed through his body and through his heart.  
  
"Serena," he whispered. His body shook with each painful breath he took.   
"Listen to Endymion…leave…this…world. Save…yourself…while…you still can."  
  
"How could I?" she whispered through her tears, "How could I leave you all   
to suffer like this. I cannot leave you, my friend. Not when you need me   
most."  
  
He attempted a smile, but the pain prevented him from doing so. "You…are   
so kind, Serena…I wish…we could…have more time…to spend together…all of   
us." He took a deep painful gasp and continued, "but…I'm afraid…fate   
has…not been…kind to us." She could hear his breathing becoming shallower   
with each word he spoke.  
  
"No, Chrysolite, please don't die," she cried, "don't leave us."  
  
"I…do not…want to…Serena, but I cannot…hold on…much longer…At least…I   
will…not be…alone for very long."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My…lovely Neptune…is waiting for me…up there." He gave her a long sad   
look as his breathing slowly decreased and ceased altogether. He gave   
her hand a slight squeeze as if to say farewell, then he closed his eyes   
to never open them again.  
  
"NO!" She screamed. "Chrysolite…my dear friend…no."  
  
"Serena watch out!" she heard Malachite shouted as she felt herself being   
shoved out of the way of an incoming attack from the Dark Empress. As she   
rolled over onto the ground, she quickly snapped her head back only to   
see both Malachite and Marcasite get killed by the attack.  
  
No, her heart cried, NO! Make this stop! Make this end! No more   
deaths…please…no more pain…  
  
Her mind was too overcome with grief at the lost of her friends that she   
did not notice the Dark Empress appear from behind her about to attack her.  
  
Darien, however, saw this and immediately ran toward her shouting,   
"SEREEEENNNNAAA!"  
  
She heard his voice and spun around in time to see a tall woman with long   
crimson hair flowing around her like the dying light of the sun. The Dark   
Empress gave her a deadly smile while releasing a large number of deadly   
dark ice crystals at her. There was no time for her to jump out of the   
way. She stood there with horror reflecting in her lovely tear stained   
eyes.  
  
Suddenly, like slow motion photography, she saw Darien jumped at her   
pushing her out of the way just as the ice crystals pierced into his   
chest. His face contorted into a painful expression while a cry of   
pain escaped his mouth. His limp bloody body slumped heavily upon hers   
as they both fell to the ground.  
  
"NOOOO!" she cried in a soul searing, heartbreaking sound of agony.   
"Darien!" She scrambled to turn him over and placed his head gently on   
her lap. Tears drifted down her face like droplets of rain, caressing his   
face gently. "Darien? No, please Darien…open your eyes…wake up my love,"   
she cried in a desperate tone full of sorrow.  
  
"Serena," he barely whispered, pain and sorrow invading his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Darien, please don't leave me," she cried. "You promised you would   
always be there. Darien…"  
  
"Serena," he whispered to her as his hand slowly raised to wipe away her   
tears. "Please, don't cry. I…don't want…to see…you suffer. Oh my   
love…I want…so much…to spend…the rest of my life…with you, but I fear…"  
  
"No, Darien," she yelled at him. "Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare   
think that! You will live! Do you hear me? You will live!"  
  
"My lovely Serena," he barely whispered as his breathing began to come in   
sharp painful gasps, "I want you to know…that I don't…care about the   
Laws…I would have let…you stay with…me even if I know…I will be breaking   
the Laws of Time. If you…were sent back…I would have followed…you to your   
world…I would follow you until…the very ends of Time."  
  
"Darien…," she whispered through her tears.  
  
"Always remember, Serena," he whispered. His eyelids becoming heavy and   
he can barely fight back the darkness that now raged just barely beneath   
the surface. "I love you…I will…always love you." He can no longer fight   
it. He can no longer defy the darkness now overwhelming him. He looked up   
at her as his eyes slowly dim and his vision fading into darkness. He   
felt himself drifting into a deep sleep, a sleep he feared he would never   
awaken from. He could still feel her warmth drifting into his body. He   
grasped onto that warmth in his last attempt to hang on to her. But his   
grip weakened until he could no longer hold on. Slowly, he felt his body   
go cold and his mind felt like it was falling, falling into some unknown   
darkness waiting for him somewhere out there, a darkness that would bar   
him from his angel.  
  
"Darien?" she cried, but his eyes did not open. "Daarrriieeenn! Please   
don't leave me! My love, don't you leave me! I-I-haven't even told you   
that I love you." Her vision began to blur as tears escaped her cerulean   
eyes. She bent her head closer to him until her lips were barely above   
his and she whispered, almost breathing the very words into his soul,   
"I love you." She closed her eyes as grief seared through her heart, as   
her soul raged in a chaotic mixture of emotions. She knew that she said it   
too late. She knew that he did not…could not hear her.  
  
Yet, she did not know that he *did* hear her.  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful pristine tear escaped her eye, slowly drifting down   
to his face, but instead of touching his soft skin, it stopped falling   
midway down. An incredibly powerful beam of pure energy radiated out of   
the tear blinding all those who were nearby. Mars and Uranus whom were   
still on their feet despite their injuries quickly shielded their eyes   
along with Jupiter lying nearby. Pyrite turned and shielded Saturn behind   
his cape. Once the light died down, the only five remaining soldiers of   
the Earth and Moon Kingdom quickly turned to watch in amazement as the   
legend began to unfold before their eyes.  
  
Once the light dimmed to a bare pulse, she turned to see that a strange   
beautiful crystal was now floating in place of the tear. She held out her   
hand and the crystal drifted gently toward her, floating barely above her   
palm. She took in a sharp breath, as well as everyone else, when she saw   
the actual shape of the crystal. It was a rose bud. She gazed intently at   
the crystal unable to tear her eyes away from its beauty, its mysteries,   
and its powers.  
  
The crystal has enchanted her. It held her with the warm arms of the wind   
that now surrounded her. Suddenly, a single beam of light raced out of the   
lips of the bud and pierced her forehead directly into her soul. She could   
feel this thin beam of light stir something deep within her, something that   
was hidden long ago in the far depths of her mind. As the beam of light   
touched these hidden memories, an explosion of images, sounds, and emotions   
flooded her overwhelming her senses.  
  
"Aaah!" she cried out in shock. Images of a beautiful silver castle   
appeared in her mind, then another image of two people whom she recognized   
from her dream, and then another image. One after the other in an   
unrelenting flow of memories appeared before her as her life's history was   
revealed to her. Tears began to course down her lovely face as she relived   
all the pains of the past once again...the war...the fears...  
the departure...the sorrow...the loneliness...the longing...  
  
It was a surprise that a child of ten years could have seen so much,  
could have felt so much, could have suffered so much...that she could have  
endured so much.  
  
Once the last image was shown to her, her mind suddenly went blank, then   
a soft voice like the whisper of a gentle breeze was heard deep within her   
mind.  
  
"Awaken…Princess Serenity, Messiah of Light. You are now free…"  
  
Then energy of unknown capacity spread through her soul seeping into the   
very marrow of her bones. Her strong emotion of love…love for this   
world…love for her friends…love for him was released in an intense beam of   
pure light. This beam of light created a moon sigil with a small star   
above its opening crescent to appear. The light was released from these   
two symbols on her forehead directly at the rose bud. The crystal bud   
began to glow with incredible powers until it was feared that the crystal   
might explode, but it didn't. Instead, to everyone's amazement…to the   
hopes of some and the fears of another, the petals of the bud began to   
open. The crystal rose bloomed releasing an incredible power from within   
its petals. The power raced out to all corners of the entire world and   
also to the Moon.  
  
The light pierced through all the bodies slumped on the ground, through   
those still standing, and through the evil that threatened them.   
To the ones with pure hearts, this light healed their wounded bodies and   
revived their souls. To the ones with the hearts of darkness, this light   
destroyed them.  
====================================  
Deep within an unknown darkness, they could see a bright light shining   
toward them. Its bright rays reaching out to them luring them toward it.   
This strange light was warm and eased their aching souls. They walked   
toward it, holding out their hands to feel its warmth and its life. They   
have walked for what seemed like an eternity before they finally found   
themselves standing before this strange brightness.  
  
A voice somewhere behind the light whispered to them, calling them each by   
their names, "Malachite…Marcasite…Chrysolite…Venus…Neptune…Mercury…Pluto…  
Azurite…Nephrite…Zoisite…Jadeite…Come. Follow my voice and I will lead   
you home."  
  
"Who are you?" Pluto's soul asked.  
  
"I am a friend," the voice replied. "I am here to take you back…to   
reunite you with your friends and loves."  
  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" Chrysolite's soul asked   
suspiciously.  
  
"You have trusted me before," the voice answered its tone so gentle and  
pure like the very light that shielded it, "please trust me now."  
  
"Serena?" Chrysolite whispered in surprise.  
  
"It can't be," Azurite said unbelieving. They all hesitated for a few   
moments, but decided to follow this stranger. Besides, her voice sounded   
so gentle and so kind. There was something in it that seemed to comfort   
their hearts and gave them hope. One by one, they stepped through the   
light.  
==============================  
  
Slowly, they began to open their eyes. They looked about them in   
surprise. They're alive.  
  
"But, I saw you die," Malachite whispered to Pluto. "And I felt myself   
die too."  
  
"She must have helped us," Chrysolite said as he gazed at a bright figure   
sitting not very far from them with Endymion in her lap. "She has led us   
back." They noticed the strange sigil on her forehead, and they gasped in   
surprise when they saw the crystal rose floating above her open hand.  
  
"The legend is true," Pluto breathed.  
  
They watched in amazement as the soft caressing of this strange power   
quickly healed all their wounds. They heard the agonizing screams of the   
shadow warriors and the Dark Empress as this power destroyed them. The   
dark clouds faded revealing the pale moonlight falling on them like a soft   
silk curtain. The wounds created by the Dark Empress in the kingdom were   
healed and the palace was restored to its full beauty. They all looked   
around them in amazement seeing nothing that would have let to believe that   
a terrible battle had took placed here only moments before.  
  
Suddenly the light retreated back toward the figure, which they now noticed   
to be wearing a beautiful white gown. The light flowed around Endymion   
seeping into his body. It healed his wounds and began to revive him.  
  
They heard her whisper, "Endymion…Endymion my love please come back to   
me." They could see tears of pain drift down her closed eyes to fall   
gently onto his face.  
================================  
"Darien," she cried, "Do not leave me. Please return to me. I have never   
gotten a chance to tell you how much I love you. Please Darien, open your  
eyes…reveal your soul to me. I love you, my dear Prince. I love you more   
than anything…more than the very air I breathe. Do you hear me, my love?   
Come back to me…I need you…please come back to me."  
  
He could hear a beautiful voice calling to him from the other side of the   
light. He could feel a strange warmth reach into his soul and healed his   
broken heart. He could hear her whisper, "I love you." Yet, her voice   
sounded so sad. "Why are you so sad my angel?" his soul whispered to her.  
  
"Because you are not here with me," she replied. "Please, come back to me."  
  
His heart ached at the sound in her voice. Her pleads to him tore at his   
soul. He forced himself to fight against this darkness that was holding   
him from his love. With every word she said, his struggles only increased.  
He was determined not to lose her, again.  
  
"I will be with you, my love," he whispered as he felt the cold hands of   
death beginning to loosen its grip on him. Slowly he struggled toward the   
light, toward another soul waiting for him on the other side. Finally,   
he stood before it. He saw a delicate hand extended toward him through   
the light. He reached for it. Upon its touch, his being was flooded with   
warmth and he felt a strange soothing peace spreading through his soul.   
He grabbed the hand and held on tight as the light enveloped him releasing   
him from the hold of death.  
========================================  
It has been over a month since they had last seen Princess Serenity and her   
Sailor Soldiers. Once the battle was over, they immediately departed for   
their beloved home, the Moon Kingdom.  
  
So the legend was true. The Messiah of Light did defeat the Dark Empress   
and free the Moon Kingdom from her curse. Everything was restored to what   
it once was, but certain things will forever be changed.  
  
Every night, his generals would see him stand on his balcony to only gaze   
absentmindedly at the bright moon above. It pained them to see him so sad   
and lonely. It was unfortunate that she must depart before he awoke.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Her face still close to his, she suddenly felt his warm breath on her. Her   
eyes fluttered opened with surprise and joy to find him breathing,   
though weakly, he was breathing nonetheless.   
"My love," she whispered, "you have return to me."  
  
She bent her head down to kiss him gently on the lips before she looked up   
at the others who were watching her.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" Venus cried, "Is that really you?"  
  
"It is me," she replied. "It is good to be back."  
  
"You have remembered everything?" Mercury asked hopefully. She nodded.  
  
"I don't understand," Luna spoke up beside Jupiter. "Why didn't the King   
and Queen tell us about this plan of theirs? Did they know all along that   
the legend was true? That you are the savior?"  
  
"None of us have the slightest idea of this," Venus shook her head.   
"Maybe they will tell us when we get back."  
  
"Serena," Pluto called to her gently, "We must return immediately."  
  
Serena looked at her sadly. She did not want to leave him. She wanted to   
be here when he woke up. "But--," she protested.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mars said, "but your parents will wish to see you. They   
probably miss you intensely."  
  
A tear escaped her lovely blue eyes as she recalled her father's last   
words, "When the crystal rose blooms then we will be together again."   
She missed them a lot too. She looked down at her love now sleeping   
quietly within her arms. She whispered to him tenderly, "I will return,   
my love. I promise you. Sweet dreams until then." And she bent down to   
caress his lips with hers, sealing that promise in an eternal kiss.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
And until now, he had dreamt of nothing but her. His heart called to her,   
but she had not returned. He knit his brow with concern. Does she still   
love me? He wondered. Maybe she no longer cares. Perhaps she had only   
loved me because she felt lonely before, but now that she has returned to   
her kingdom…maybe she loved someone else but have forgotten about him when   
her memory was locked away, and now that her memories have returned so does   
her love for this other person. Oh Serena, where are you? Why have you   
not come back to me? He raised his hand to his lips where her last kiss   
was still warm even after all this time. Have you forgotten your   
promise? His eyes searched the starry sky above as if it held the answers   
to his questions. The cool night air blew gently around him, playing with   
the dark locks of his hair in front of his mysterious blue eyes. His   
unbuttoned shirt floated around him in the gentle breeze. The soft hands   
of the wind caressed his bare chest gently, easing the sorrow in his   
heart.  
  
Suddenly a small chirp from the rose hedge near him invaded his thoughts.   
He turned to see a small white dove trapped deep within the crimson bush.   
Somehow, it must have fallen during flight and was caught between the   
thorns. He observed it closely and noted that it wasn't wounded during   
the fall. He reached a hand deep into the roses carefully and gently   
clasped his fingers around the animal. Slowly he removed his hand, but no   
matter how careful he was he could not escape one of the thorns, which   
sliced through his palm.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelped as he quickly removed his hand with the young dove still   
held protectively within his fingers.  
  
"You should be careful around roses," a gentle voice whispered to him from   
behind. He recognized the voice instantly and quickly turned to see an   
angelic figure standing before him. Her golden crescent moon shining   
brilliantly under the pale moonlight. The night wind blowing gently   
against her caused her golden hair to float around her like the ocean   
waves. Her beautiful azure gown flowed along with her graceful movements.  
  
She quietly walked toward him clasped his hand along with the bird between   
her own. With one hand still holding onto his, her other hand removed the   
bird gently from his hold placing it on the railing nearby. She looked   
deep into his eyes and saw the many questions reflected in them. She knew   
he must have been wondering about her absence. She would have returned to   
him immediately had her parents allowed, but they were overly protective of   
her since after she returned from the battle. The bloody recounts of the   
war by her friends did not help her situation in the least. They were not   
fully at eased that the Dark Empress was gone for good despite an entire   
month of peace. Her parents had never met the Earth Prince, son of their   
dearest friends because the war had disrupted their lives, but now they   
would be able to meet the young man that has captured their daughter's   
heart and whose heart she also has. Thus, it was only until she promised   
to bring him back to introduce him to them that they complied.   
  
She lifted her other hand over his wounded one and whispered, "Now it is   
my turn to heal your wound."  
  
His eyes widen in surprise. "How?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Watch."  
  
He looked at their hands and saw a soft silver light slowly glowing   
beneath her palm. He felt its warmth course through his hand healing his   
wound.  
  
"Now you are not the only one with the power to heal," she whispered with   
a smile.  
  
"Serena, why--," he began to ask her, but she placed a delicate finger on   
his lips silencing him.  
  
"I love you," she whispered as she leaned closer to him and pressed her   
lips against his.  
  
The multitudes of questions swarming in his mind were quickly forgotten as   
he felt her warm lips sooth his heart. All would be answered later. He   
wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace that told her that he would   
never let her leave him again. She smiled and leaned forward to deepen   
their passionate kiss telling him that she had no intention of ever leaving   
him. He no longer cared about the past or the future, only of the present,   
of this single moment with her forever in his arms. This time nothing would   
come between them and nothing would harm them.  
  
So caught up in their love for each other that they felled to notice the   
small dove still sitting on the railing watching them with curiosity.   
Suddenly the dove took flight and flew away into the peaceful night carrying   
on its beautiful white wings the love and peace of their world. Flying   
silently under the pale light of the moon, the dove cooed quietly from   
above weaving the love of these two people into the pale curtain of   
moonlight where it shall be for all time.  
  
=============== The End =====================  
  
[Well, there you are the final petal of this rose! I hoped that you have  
enjoyed this story. I started out writing it intending it to be only a  
short fanfic, but like my previous work, it turned out to be longer than   
usual. Although this fic only has six petals, each part is long.   
I'm terribly sorry for making each chapter so incredibly long.   
I have found it difficult to divide certain parts into separate petals.   
  
Well, I'd like to thank everyone who has emailed me! It meant a lot to me  
to receive emails from my readers. Thanks for all the wonderful   
compliments! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!!!!  
If you want to read my other work it is called Serenity's Legend and it   
is about Sailor Cosmos based on the Manga.   
I'll see you all again in summer 2000, till then have a great year!! ^_- ]  
  
~~Till we meet again in another dream...or another part of the Cosmos~~  
Copyright (c) 1999, Cosmos. 


End file.
